Rise from the Ashes
by Spartan5271
Summary: Eight years after Ash lost everything, he returns with his family to prove the people who destroyed him wrong. Going to be on hiatus until I can think of a good way to end this.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt happy? Have you ever felt like nothing in the world could take you down? I did… once. I knew what it was like to smile and almost feel… love for someone. But that all changed when I discovered something… how they truly felt about me. Most of people who I considered my friends, the one I thought was my mother, they all pretended that they cared. When I found out, I lost everything… I almost just gave up. Then SHE found me… SHE brought me out of the darkness. Her friends and family helped me along the way, too. That was about eight years ago… now, I live in the region of Vale, one of the smallest but strongest regions on the planet.

*riiiiiiiiii-* *slam*

"Nnnn…" I sighed.

I turned to look at my wife… the girl who saved me. Her dark red, almost black hair. She slightly opened one eye and smiled at me.

"Mmm… morning, handsome." She said.

Her sliver eyes always sparkled in the morning.

"Good morning, my little gem." I kissed her forehead. We stared at each other and kissed.

"Gross, mom and daddy are kissing." Our four year old, Summer Rose, poked her head in.

"That's what mommies and daddies do, Summer." Ruby said.

"I'm hungry." Summer said, hearing her stomach growl.

"Ash?" Ruby asked me.

"I'm on it, you sleep in." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, Summer." I picked her up and put her on my back.

We walked into the kitchen area and saw our step-sister-in-law/aunt and our other sister-in-law/aunt, Yang and Neo Xiao Long.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Mornin." Yang waved.

"Hello." Neo smiled. (In my story, Neo can speak in a French-American accent)

"What would you like for breakfast, sweety?" I asked.

"Sweets!" She smiled.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe… *gasp* this!" I showed her an apple.

"Ahhh!" Summer giggled as she hid her head behind me.

"How about this, Summer. If you eat this apple, you… can have these." I showed her a box of Beo-Os, the sugary cereal.

Summer grabbed the apple and began to bite it.

"Good negotiate." Neo said.

"Hey Ash, your Pokedex just received a message from Blake." Yang said.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the pad.

'Can you come over? Weiss and Neptune are here too.'

"Hey Yang, can you look after Summer?" I asked.

"You can count on me." Yang smiled.

"Neo, please make sure Yang actually watches Summer?" I asked.

"I will try." Neo chuckled.

It has been about five years since they met, four and a half years since they started dating, and two years since they got married. So far, they've been perfect together.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I ran into so many of my friends.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey…"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Oh James is just keeping us up at night." Jaune said.

Jaune and Phyrra Arc got married about two years ago and had their son, James Arc, about five months ago. We didn't warn the about the crying.

"Hey, have you guys seen Nora around?"

"Well knowing her, I'd say she and Lie Ren are at an ice cream store." He yawned.

"Well trust me, it gets better." I said.

"That's good to know." He smiled. "Anyways, it was good to see you again."

"Same. See ya." I waved goodbye.

On,y a few more blocks.

"Oh hey, Penny."

"Salutations, Ash Rose." Penny said.

"How're you?"

"Operating at maximum capacity. I am doing fine. How're you?" She asked.

"Good." I said.

"That is very good to hear. I must get going now."

"Well, see you later." I waved.

"Goodbye, friend." Penny waved.

I walked around the corner and found the Wukong house. It was a one story house, but it still looked really nice.

*knock* *knock*

The door opened and a girl with snow white hair smiled.

"Ash." She hugged me.

"Hey Weiss." I chuckled as I returned the hug. Weiss and Neptune got married about two years ago when Neptune gained the courage to ask.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well…"

"Neptune and Sun are arguing and they want your opinion on something." A girl with black hair walked in. Blake and Sun were dating when I first came here and got married about five years ago.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked.

"Who you should train first?" Weiss rolled her eyes.

I chuckled.

"Ok, I'll take care of this." I said as I walked out the back.

Outside

"No, he should train me first!" A man with blonde hair said.

"No! He should train me! I've been training longer than you." A man with blue hair retorted.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Oh hey Ash." Sun said.

"Blake already told me what you two are arguing about."

"Okay, so who should it be?" Neptune asked.

"I think…" I slapped both of them, "neither of you if you keep acting like two year olds."

They looked at each other and sighed.

"He's right." Sun said.

"Bros?" Neptune reached his hand out.

"Bros." Sun and Neptune had a bro hug.

"Now then, I have to go check on my pokemon. Would you two like to see how I train?" I asked.

"Yes." They said, energetically.

Later

The three of us walked into an open area of the forest.

"Okay, guys. Come on out." I released my pokemon.

Pikachu, Charizard, Gardevoir, Beowulf, Lucario, and Nevermore.

"Okay guys, let's show them how we train." I said.

They nodded and began sparring. Beowulf and Lucario began to spar in hand to hand, Charizard and Nevermore charged into the air, Pikachu and Gardevoir began using their abilities against each other.

Fifteen minutes later

"Ash how hard do your pokemon fight?" Sun asked.

"My Pokemon fight to their very limit. By the end of the day, they usually can't lift a finger."

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Neptune asked.

"It would be considered that. I even thought I was… but they kept on training."

"Seems intense." Sun said

"It is." I said. "Okay guys, come back." I said. They lined up and I returned them.

"Let's head back." I said.

Later

"So now that you've seen how the training basically works, what do you guys think?"

"Uh, you know I think I'll stick to my training." Neptune said.

"Yeah…" Sun scratched his head.

"Okay, well if you don't need anything else, I'll be on my way." I said as I walked inside.

"Thanks." Weiss said.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Dinner still tonight?" Blake said.

"You bet." I said as I walked out the front.

Later

I opened the door and felt something wrap around my legs.

"Daddy!" Summer giggled.

"Hey, sweety." I picked her up and spun around a few times.

"Mommy's up." She said.

"Is she? Thanks for telling me." I ruffled her hair.

I walked over to the living room and saw Ruby, our dog Zwei, Neo, and Yang were watching some TV.

"Hey Ash, check this out." Ruby said.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Summer hopped up and sat in my lap.

"That's right, Cyril. The national pokemon championship league has announced that they will have a World Championship Tournament. Trainers around the world will compete for the title 'World Champion.' So if you think you're up for it, you should sign up today." The reporters said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ash… we know that you went through very tough times. But think about it, if you go there and win… then you will prove them wrong. If you don't… who cares? You at least tried."

I looked at Yang and Neo.

Yang nodded.

"Do it." Neo said.

I looked at Ruby.

"I don't know…"

"Ash, you've captured a Beowulf AND a Nevermore. That's never happened! I believe in you, sweety." Ruby took Summer and placed her on her lap. "We both do."

"Daddy go!" Summer clapped.

'Lucario, you think we're ready?'

'With the training for the last seven years? Without a doubt, master. The others stand by our side.'

"I want to hear everyone's opinion."

"Well we could hear it tonight. We have dinner." Neo suggested.

"That's a great idea, Neo." Ruby said.

"Well… I'm gonna go take a nap." I said.

Later that evening

"Has anyone seen Ash?" I heard a muffled Ruby ask.

"I think he's still in your room, right?"

The door opened and Ruby walked in.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Sorry Rubes.… I just had the nightmares while I was taking a nap is all." I sighed.

Ruby sat next to me and held my hand.

"Tell me…"

"I dreamt that I was in deep space, seeing types of pokemon I never even dreamt of. Suddenly I saw all of you in front of me… here, in this house. You were all angry. I asked what was wrong and… you all began to call me a failure. I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and nervous that it was real." I said.

"Oh sweety." Ruby hugged me. "That would never happen."

"Really?" I asked.

"Ash, I love you." She said. "Yang and Neo love you as a brother, Summer loves you as a father, and everyone loves you as a friend. We will never betray you." She kissed me.

I looked at her and kissed her.

"You always know how to make me smile." I said.

"Yup." Ruby smiled. "Now come on, we have to make an announcement."

I got dressed and walked outside with Ruby.

"Hey Ash. Did you hear the news?" Sun asked.

"Yes. That's for later though." I said.

"Oh okay." Sun said.

Later, after we ate dinner

"Everyone, we have an announcement, well more like I have a small question." I said.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"Well, the tournament that was on the news is coming. And Ruby, Yang, and Neo say that I should join. I wanted to hear your opinion." I said.

"Ash, after seeing your training? I know you can win without breaking a sweat." Sun said.

"I agree." Neptune said.

"Your pokemon have gone beyond their necessary boundaries since you've started your training. Failure is unlikely." Blake said.

"If everyone is on board, then I am too." Weiss said.

I saw everyone in front of me. Their smiles. That… that warmth that you feel when you're with your family. Delia wasn't my family. These people are.

"Then I guess I better get a room for myself before they all run out."

"Yourself? Summer and I are coming with." Ruby said.

"Me too." Yang said.

"Me too." Neo said.

"Neotune and I are going with." Weiss said.

"Same with us." Blake said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"We're family. Families stick together." Blake said.

I shed a tear.

"Here's to Ash's new challenge." Sun raised his glass of wine.

"Cheers!" We yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I feel like I'm going downhill in my other fanfics. I don't think I'm good at doing stories as long as 'a strange journey' where it's based on the anime, but I'll keep on trying. Anyways, I have something to say to WHOEVER KEEPS POSTING THAT REVIEW ABOUT THE F***ING POKEMON NAME. STOP. EVERYTIME I SEE A REVIEW, I THINK ITS GONNA BE AN ACTUAL REVIEW.**

 **Also, I have something to say. As much as I like writing, I am not going to do something like a strange journey again (doing it over the whole anime, every region), I am a writer who likes to base it in one region at least, maybe two or three. So I will not accept any other fanfic requests based on the entire pokemon anime. I will continue writing but I might skip to what I know because I am running out of ideas.**

'Loser!'

'Failure!'

'I can't believe we even thought you had a chance.'

I woke up, sweating and gasping. I got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile

Ruby woke up and saw Ash walk out.

"Ash?"

With Ash

I was looking out the window when I heard someone walk into the room. I looked at the person and saw it was Ruby.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Hey Rubes, sorry if I woke you." I sighed.

Ruby walked up and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her back.

"The flashbacks?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault." I said. "It's not your fault that most of the people I thought were my friends lied to me most of my life. It's not your fault that my mother told me that I was an embarrassment to her and that I was no longer her son."

"Ash." She grabbed my arm.

I realized that I was started to lose it.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… where the island is. I swore I would never go near that region ever again."

"I know… but imagine the looks on their faces when they see my fiery rose rise from its ashes. And even if you don't succeed, they'll know that you didn't give up after all these years." She said.

"You know what… you're right." I said as I looked at Ruby. "How did I manage to get you as my wife?"

"How did I manage to get you as my husband?" Ruby kissed me on the cheek. "Now let's get to bed. We have two weeks until the tournament, one week on the ship, so I'm assuming we should use every possibility to sleep."

"Okay…" I smiled as I followed her to bed.

Time skip: 2 weeks

Everyone was at the ship, thirty minutes from boarding.

"It's time! It's time! It's time!" Summer bounced up and down.

"Okay Summer, calm down. We still need to actually get onto the ship." Ruby said.

"Where's Ash?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby looked around.

Meanwhile

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

The pokemon nodded.

"Pikachu pikapi, pikachu!" Pikachu said.

'Pikachu says that he's been waiting for this day.' Lucario said.

"Okay, everyone except gardevoir, return." I returned them.

"Gardevoir, can you teleport to the ship?" I asked.

'Yes, Ash.' She nodded.

I held her hand and we teleported to the ship.

"I don't know." Ruby said as I appeared.

"Someone ask for me?" I asked.

"Not anymore." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you losers going too?" We heard.

We turned and saw Roman and Cinder Torchwic.

"Well I wasn't expecting you emo punks to come." I walked up to Roman.

The two of us stared at each other for a few minutes before Summer spoiled it.

"Uncle Roman." Summer laughed as she ran over to us.

"Hello, little rose. How are you?" He laughed as he picked her up.

"We're going to fly!" She pointed at the ship.

"Yes, we are." He chuckled.

"And you." He stared at me, then smiled.

"How are you man?" I asked as we gave each other a bro hug.

"I'm great. You?" He asked.

"Oh you know, as well as you can expect from a person who was betrayed by his family and friends, and coming out of hiding." He said.

"Ah. It sounds like it's gonna be interesting." Roman said.

"Hello Ruby, how are you?" Cinder smiled.

"Good. It's been so long, Cinder." Ruby hugged her.

"Too long." She said.

"Hey guys, the ship's boarding." Sun said.

"Okay. Thanks Sun." I said.

"Come on, we can all catch up on the way." Roman said.

No pov

"All aboard!" The captain yelled.

The ship's engines started and began to ascend.

"All engines hot. Taking off." The pilot said.

"You are all clear." The control tower said.

"Keep the coffee hot, control." The pilot said.

Two chaps in one

"Attention passengers and trainers, this is captain Butch Flowers speaking. It has been wonderful having you on our aircraft, but our arrival is approaching in the next twenty minutes. So please strap in your seat belts, and we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"It's about time." Yang said.

"It has only been five hours." Neo said.

"Exactly, five hours of boredom."

"I suggest that you put computer in backpack, but you say 'no.'" Neo said.

"But that was before I saw it was gonna be five hours long."

"Who's fault is that?" Neo asked.

The view moves to Weiss and Neptune.

"Oh man I can't wait to see all of the baAAAAAH MY EAR!" Neptune yelled.

"What were you gonna say?" Weiss asked.

"I was gonna say… I can't wait to see the beach." Neptune sweatdropped.

"Uh huh, if I catch you, I will throw you into the ocean." Weiss said.

Neptune gulped.

The view switches to Blake and Sun.

"It's gonna be nice to sleep when we get there." Blake said.

Blake heard no response. She looked next to her and saw Sun was asleep. She smiled and placed her head on Sun's shoulder.

The view moves to Ash, Summer, and Ruby.

"Ash, are you ready?" She asked me.

I inhaled and exhaled.

"Yes." I said as I out on my cloak.

"I hate that cloak." Ruby sighed.

"Well I'll take it off after round one when I reveal myself." I said.

"Yay." She smiled.

"Summer, please put on your seatbelt." Ruby asked.

"Okay, mommy." Summer said as she did so.

We felt the plane begin to hit some small turbulence, then a sudden bump and when I looked outside, I saw it… the Kanto region across the ocean. I felt something grab my hand. It was Ruby. I smiled and held her hand gently.

Minutes later, we heard the ding to grab our bags and exit the ship.

Outside

I took my first steps as close to Kanto as I will ever get. Still, it was pretty weird sorta being back.

"Ready?" Sun asked.

"Yeah." I said, snapping out of it.

"Come on, let's be gentlemen and get the rooms for our lovely ladies." Sun said.

"Daddy!" Summer ran up and jumped at me.

"Whoa, hey kiddo. What's up?"

"I wanna go with you." She said.

"What about mommy?" I asked.

"She said it would be boring, so she told me to go to you." She said.

Ruby ran up to us close behind, panting.

"Thank goodness she found you. Can she go with you while we get the bags?" Ruby asked.

"We were planning on getting the rooms while you guys get the bags." Sun said.

"I need to get these legs moving so I'm going with. Also to get the room." Yang said.

"Oh that would be great! I need to get out of these and into the pool it said it had." Ruby sighed.

"Great. It's settled then." I smiled. "And Summer can come with us."

"Okay, see you in half an hour." Ruby kissed my cheek.

POV switch

I walked back to the baggage claim.

"Where are they?" Weiss asked.

"They're getting our rooms." I said.

"Well if that's the case, I'm not stopping them." Blake said.

"Same." Weiss said.

Elsewhere

"Finally, here it is." I said.

We walked in and saw the lobby. It was really nice.

"Hello, I can help you over here." A nurse Joy said.

"Hi, we have a reservation for four rooms under Rose."

"Uh let's see… the rooms will be ready in about twenty minutes." She said.

"Okay then." I said.

"Room?" Summer asked.

"Not for twenty minutes, sweety." I said.

"Aww." Summer sighed.

"Do you want me to put you down?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." She said.

I set her down.

"Now you can walk around but don't walk outside or wander too far. Okay?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." She smiled.

I ruffled her hair before walking over to the others.

"Hey we're gonna go outside for some air." Sun said.

"I'm gonna go get some beer."

"Only you, Yang." I chuckled.

Pov change

I was walking around, seeing the cool things outside from the windows when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, politely.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you stupid brat." A man said.

"I-I'm sorry."

"How would you like it if someone did THIS to you?!" He pushed me to the ground.

"HEY!" Daddy yelled.

"Daddy!" I ran over to him.

Pov change

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"He pushed me."

"That's what you get when you get in the world champion's way." Max said.

"Apologize." I glared.

"Ha." Max said.

'Now.' I said to Lucario.

Before the light even faded, Lucario shot an aura ball a millimeter away from Max's face. Max was scared to say the least.

"I won't ask again. Apologize." I said.

"…" Max didn't say anything.

"Lucario-"

"I'm sorry!" Max shouted.

"Return."

Lucario returned the sphere and glared at Max as he was returning to the pokeball. I didn't even say anything to him, I just walked away holding Summer's hand.

"Did we miss something?" Sun asked as he and Neptune walked in.

"No." I said quickly.

Sun looked at Max and decided not to ask questions.

"Sir, your rooms are ready." Nurse Joy said.

At that moment, the others arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, seeing Max.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said.

"What abou-"

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Are you done? Cause I see a bed with my name on it." Weiss asked.

"Where is Yang?" Neo asked.

Coincidentally, Yang ran in with a pack of beer.

"I got the beer!"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Arceus suite?" I asked when I found our room.

"Professor Ozpin said that he would get us our reservations, but I didn't think he would do something like a suite." Ruby said.

"Well let's check it out." I said as I opened the door.

We walked in and saw the room. It was a marbled floor, a living area with a comfortable couch, table, and a TV for people to watch the matches. There were two bedrooms, the master bedroom where there was a queen sized bed, and a built in fireplace (where it's all fake wood). In the other bedroom, it had a smaller bed for Summer. We walked out to the living room again and saw it had a kitchen, and outside the back doors was a big pool and hot tub.

"Wow." Ruby said.

I sighed as I sat down.

"So Ash, what happened downstairs?" Ruby asked when Summer walked to her room.

"…When we were getting the rooms, I let Summer walk around while we waited. As I waited, I heard a noise. When I looked, I saw she was on the ground. That kid you saw wetting himself… Max Maple. He pushed her after she bumped into him by accident."

"Maple?" Ruby realized what that meant. She pulled me in for a hug. "I know that it must've been strange seeing him again."

"I didn't think that he would be here… and that means they're here." I said.

"Ash…"

"I still remember the day we met. That day I was just a stranger who didn't speak…"

"We were having a movie night when we heard a large roar. We looked out the window and saw a Charizard begin to plummet near us."

"Yeah… Charizard almost killed himself to get as far away from them." I chuckled lightly as I patted Charizard's Pokeball.

"When we saw you… you were covered in dirt and bruises. But you looked like you lost everything before that. Even though I didn't know you, my heart broke when I saw you like that." She said.

"I'm sorry I made you sad that day." I kissed her forehead.

"You already filled most of that hole with two things." She showed me her wedding ring and looked in the direction Summer went.

"Most?" I asked.

"…it's nothing." Ruby said.

"No. Ruby, what'd you mean?"

"*sigh* Ash, there are times that I think I will wake up from all this. That you and Summer will disappear. There are times that I wake up in the middle of the night, worried that you will not be there." Ruby shed a tear.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in.

"Ruby. Summer and I are here and we aren't going leave." I said.

Ruby smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

I gasped.

"You are devious." We both chuckled.

*knock knock*

I opened the door and what do you know?

"Wow…" Yang said.

"It is gorgeous." Neo said.

"Come on in." I said. "Want something to drink?"

"Already got one." Yang pulled a beer out of nowhere.

"Where di- nevermind." I sighed.

"Aunt Yang, aunt Neo." Summer ran over to us.

"Hey, I'm gonna go try and find the sign in." I said.

"Oh yeah, it's at the Pokecenter. I heard some trainers talking about it downstairs." Yang said, shotgunning the beer bottle with her teeth.

"One was nice. She give us these." Neo showed a basket of Pokepuffs.

Pokepuffs? The last person I know who makes these is… no it can't be her.

"Hey Neo, what did the person look like?" I asked.

"Well… let's see. She had blonde hair and blue eyes." Neo said.

'Serena…' I thought to myself.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked.

"What? No, nothing's wrong. I'm uh… gonna go sign up." I said as I grabbed my cloak.

"Oh…okay. Sun and Neptune say they go too. Maybe you catch them." Neo said. (For those who forgot, she has like a French/American accent, that's why her dialogue is like that)

"Thanks, Neo." I said as I walked out.

Downstairs

Pov change

"Hey Calem, do you think that he might be here?" I asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, Serena. But I hope so." Calem said.

"When I heard the truth by accident I wanted to kill all of them." I gritted my teeth.

"How could they just do that to him? They were his friends, and they just told him to give up like they were used to telling him that." I asked.

"I can't even imagine how he felt. When his mom told him that Gary was more like his father than he was, he looked like he just had his heart ripped out." Calem said.

"Excuse me." A man pushed through us.

"Whoa man." Calem scowled.

Pov change

I can't speak to them. Not yet… I saw Serena as a little sister. I hope that she doesn't think the same as they do.

Sadly I forgot… I'm not in Kanto. I was lost.

"Is someone having a bit of trouble?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Professor Ozpin?" I asked.

"Hello, mr. Rose." He said, keeping my name hidden.

"I thought you weren't into tournaments."

"I'm not. However it is my duty to come to the world championship it turns out, so it is both our punishment to be here." We chuckled.

He sighed as he stared at me.

"Uh yes, professor?" I asked.

"Do you know what I see?" He asked.

"Um…?" I couldn't figure it out.

"I see a man with determination, a man who rose from the remains of his former self. When I saw your memories, I was sure that you would be consumed. But you fought long and hard, and that is what makes a man who he is destined to become."

"I didn't do it alone." I looked at my wedding ring.

"You know she cared about you even then. I could see it in her eyes." He said.

"And I care about her and Summer." I said.

"Just so you know, the sign-in is that way, three turns: left, right, left." He said, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Thanks, professor." I said as I waved goodbye.

Later

I walked into the Pokecenter and saw Sun.

"Sun!" I waved.

He looked at me and waved.

"Where's Neptune?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Bathroom." He said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Hey, I saw Ozpin." I said.

"Really? I thought he was in Beacon still." Sun said.

"What about the old man?" Roman asked as he and Cinder walked in.

"He's here." I said.

"Really." Roman seemed as shocked as we were. "Well, hopefully he won't be sad when I beat your ass."

"I'm sure he'll be quite happy when I prove who's better." I said.

"I'm hoping you prove to be a challenge." Roman stretched his hand out.

"I hope you won't be easy to beat." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You!" We heard.

"Huh?" We looked and saw Max.

…and the others. May, Drew, Brock, and Misty. I wonder if the others are here too.

"He's the one who threatened me." Max said.

May… she's grown in age, not maturity.

"Hey, did you threaten my brother?" May asked.

"Define threaten." I said.

"He tells me that you used a Lucario and made him shoot an aura sphere at his head."

"Well I did do that. But for good reason."

"What reason would a shady guy have to attack my brother?"

"And our friend?" Brock asked.

"He pushed my daughter when she bumped into him."

"Little bitch must've had it coming." Misty said.

All of the others turned and had fire in their eyes.

"What did you say?" Cinder asked, venom pouring out.

"I said that the little bitch must've had it co-"

*SLAP*

"Don't ever say that about my niece again!" Cinder spat.

"HEY!" Gary stood in front of Misty.

"You have two options, apologize for slapping Misty and threatening Max, or suffer the consequences." Drew said.

"Hey! No fighting in the center." Nurse Joy said.

Sun and Roman started to walk toward them, but I placed my arms out.

"Forget it, they're not worth it… yet." I said.

"Oh you think you're too good and cool because you hide under a hood? Or is it so you can hide the fear on your face?" Max snickered.

"I think that you should be the last person to speak seeing how you were peeing your pants after I told Lucario to use a fifth of his power." I said.

"Shut up!" Max yelled.

"I won't say it again. No fighting!" Nurse Joy said.

"I can't wait to beat you. And when I do, I'll make you apologize in front of the whole stadium." Max said.

"I'd like to see you try." Sun said.

Neptune walked out of the bathroom, confused.

"What's going on, As-AAGH!" He was interrupted when Sun quickly covered Neptune's mouth.

"Shut up!" Sun mumbled.

"Excuse me, I can help you now." Nurse Joy said.

"Go ahead." Sun said to me.

"Please hand me your Pokedex." Nurse Joy smiled.

I gave it to her and she logged it in.

"You're-"

"I know who I am. I wish to keep it a secret until the first round." I said.

"O-Of course, Mr. Rose." She said. She must've seen Ruby's name.

After Sun, Neptune, and the Torchwics signed up, we walked back to the hotel.

Meanwhile

"The nerve of that guy." May said.

"Misty, are you okay?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She snapped.

"Did you hear that blue hair douche?" Brock asked.

"Who cares? I just want that guy to pay for what he did to Max." May said.

"He will." Misty said.

Elsewhere

"So that was them?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, dumbass." Sun said.

"He didn't know." I said.

"Hey, how was it?" Sun asked.

"You always said that it might be weird seeing them again. Well? How was it?"

That was a good question.

"I guess I wish that they didn't become who they are today." I said.

Sun nodded.

"But maybe this's who they've always been." I said.

"Hey no need to beat yourself up. They chose their ways." Sun said.

"Let's head back. I'm in the mood to go swimming." Cinder said.

"Agreed." I said.

 **Hey, Spartan here. Which story besides this one do you guys want me to keep writing?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anybody cry when a certain character from one of these animes died? I did…**

 **Also, if anyone can tell what reference I'm making when two of these people speak, I will give a shoutout.**

"Yahoo!" Sun shouted as he jumped in.

"Be careful, Sun." Blake said.

"Ah come on, you know me!"

"Yes, I do. So be careful." Blake said, making everyone chuckle.

"Hey where's Ash?" Neptune asked.

"He said he was going to take a nap. He's been having some bad dreams lately." Ruby said.

"Who could blame him? Being this close to his hometown, the place where he lost everything." Weiss said.

"I still remember when you first saw him Ruby. You helped him into the house and sat him down to clean him up." Weiss said.

"Also, maybe check him out a bit closer." Yang nudged Ruby, making her blush.

"Well I needed to make sure where to bandage him up." Ruby said.

"Uh huh, and maybe he needed to be bandaged around the-"

"Okay, Yang. Summer doesn't need to hear that." Ruby said as she realized that Summer was listening.

"But seriously Summer, your mother sat by your father's side when he was injured pretty badly." Blake said.

"Why was daddy hurt?" Summer asked.

"Bad people made fun of him, so he ran as far away from them and found himself at home where mommy met daddy." Ruby said.

"And then you fell in love?" She asked.

"Yes." Ruby looked at her ring. "Yes we did."

Inside

Ash was sweating and felt like he was getting claustrophobic.

Pov change

I was chained to a chair, watching the past. My birth, my first words, when I started to walk, when Gary and I became rivals, when I met Misty and Brock, our adventures in Kanto, meeting May and Max, our time in Hoenn, meeting Dawn, enjoying Johto, getting used to Iris and Cilan in unova, reuniting with Serena and meeting Calem in Kalos. The memories began to smoke and catch on fire.

"No wait!" I yelled.

When the fires died out, the ashes began to form into THEM.

"Ash, you're unable to win anything." Brock said.

"Stop trying to chase the dream. It can never come true!" Misty yelled.

"Maybe if you stopped acting like a child and listen, you'd understand." Iris said.

"You're wrong!" I shouted.

*SLAP*

"Listen! We are trying to help you, you stupid brat!" Mom said.

"Mom?"

"I've tried so hard to help you but everytime, you embarrass yourself, you embarrass me, you embarrass your father! Sometimes Ash, I regret calling you my son." She yelled.

Suddenly the front door was kicked open.

"Don't you say that about my husband." Ruby stepped next to me.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"He may have his ups and downs, but that's just natural." Yang walked up.

"Ash is good man." Neo said.

"You guys are gonna feel like fools when you see how hard he's been training." Neptune and Sun walked in, Blake and Weiss behind them.

"His skills in battle are quite astounding." Penny walked in.

"As well as his determination." Phyrra said as she, Jaune, and James (their son) walked in.

"It's quite hard to impress me, but he did it." Cinder said as she and Roman appeared.

"I see a man with determination, a man who rose from the remains of his former self." Professor Ozpin said.

"Lay off him, he's a good kid." Uncle Qrow said.

I saw the ash figures begin to evaporate into the wind. The chains burst into pieces and I stood up.

"Ash, we are here for you." Ruby said.

"Both in body…" Jaune said.

"And in spirit." Penny and Lie Ren said.

They all circled around me and hugged me.

"We are here for you, daddy." Summer said.

"Until the end." Yang said.

"Thanks, guys."

I opened my eyes and saw Pikachu was looking at me.

"Pikapi?"

"It's okay, buddy." I scratched his chin.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed.

"Yeah, everyone is having fun outside. Wanna join them?" I asked.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

"Okay."

Outside

I opened the door and everyone smiled at me.

"Hey Ash, how was our nap?" Ruby asked as I sat next to her.

"Relaxing." I said.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"What? Can I not have a good dream?"

"Wha- no I- it's ju-"

"No? Okay, for you I will always have nightmares." I said.

"No! It's just that-" Ruby didn't know what to say.

"Stop, you're teasing the poor girl." Cinder said.

"Yes, I know I've had bad dreams lately, so having some actual sleep was relaxing."

"Oh good, I'm glad." Ruby sighed.

*punch*

"Ah what was that for?" I asked.

"Teasing me." Ruby pouted.

"Aw I'm sorry, sweety." I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Awww." Everyone said.

The rest of the day was spent hanging out. We swam, we ate, we drank, we bonded like family.

That evening, everyone went back to their rooms.

"Hey Ash, what happened in your dream?"

"Huh?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't remember. You were making fun of me in front of everyone." Ruby crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to, sweety." I said.

Ruby looked at me and smiled.

"I know. But as punishment, you have to tell me what happened." She said.

She IS devious!

"Okay…" I looked down.

"Ash if you really don't want to talk about it-"

"I was the exact same nightmare but this time, you all came to my side. You all brought me out of the darkness." I said.

"That's what families do." Ruby placed her head on my shoulder.

She and I fell onto the bed, chuckling.

"I missed your smile." She said.

"I smile a lot." I said.

"I mean an actual smile. The last time you smiled was when we had Summer." Ruby said in a sad tone of voice.

I looked at her.

"Ruby?"

"I remember when you didn't eat or drink for days, unless we made you. All you did was sleep for the first month and a half." Ruby said.

"Aunt Yang said mommy watched you." Summer said as she walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"W-Well someone had to make sure you were okay." Ruby blushed.

"Uh huh." I snickered.

She looked down.

"I did. Okay? I watched your fragile body struggle to survive. I saw you and I saw something what other people didn't see. I saw a small part of you wanting to survive and fight your depression. And you know what, I love that part of you. To this day." She said.

I saw her begin to tear up.

"Every day, I thought I would wake up and see that you died in the night. And even though I didn't know you at the time, I just felt like I would be heartbroken if that happened. I already lost someone close to me." She looked at Summer. (For those who don't get it, watch the anime)

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well you don't need to worry."

"It's my job to worry." Ruby said.

"As it is mine." I said. "I will not abandon you, I will not abandon Summer, I will stand by your side until the end."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelped.

"And you too, pikachu. I won't abandon you either." I chuckled.

"And I will not abandon you." Ruby said.

"Eww!" Summer said as she ran out.

"Well it's getting late, we should get some sleep." I said.

"Yeah, it's a big day tomorrow." Ruby said.

"Yes… Yes, it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**So it appears that no one found the little horrible joke. The scene where penny and lie Ren say and in spirit, because our lord and savior monty Oum died and Penny "died" in the show. I think she's gonna come back but she won't know anyone.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first world championship tournament. Where trainers from around the world come to fight for the glorious title of world champion. And now, Charles Goodshow shall announce the first contestants." The announcer said.

"I would like to say that this couldn't have happened without the help of the Phantomhive manor and Spartan studios. Before I say who goes first, would the professors like to say a few words?" Charles asked.

Professor Oak walked up and spoke.

"Well I think I feel the same as my fellow colleagues when I say that I am proud to see all of my trainers here today. Especially my grandson, Gary Oak and his wife, Misty Oak. I'm proud to see how far you have all come and I wish you all good luck." He said.

All of the other professors nodded, except Ozpin.

"What about you, professor Ozpin?" Goodshow asked.

This oughta be good.

"I'll… make this brief. Trainers, you have all fought long and hard for something like this. But when I look at all of you, I see wasted potential. What I want is for you to prove that you are more than that."

Some trainers slowly clapped while we clapped loudly.

Pov change

"Who is this professor?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, but he seems very stern." I said.

"Hey where's professor fennel?" Birch asked.

"She was tired so I let her sleep in." I said.

"How is she by the way? Last time I saw her, it was at the mariage (wedding in French)." Sycamore asked.

"She and I are very happy together." I said.

"You two always looked like you were meant to be together." Sam said.

We saw Ozpin walk back to where he was and saw the announcer walk up.

"Um now we will announce who is first." He said, handing Goodshow the form.

"Yes let's see… Max Maple vs Damien Granduski, um… Charlie Hope vs Sun Wukong, and…" Charles' eyes widened so much as if he's seen a ghost.

"Sir?" The announcer asked.

"Ash Ketchum vs David Chu." He said.

Suddenly there was whispering throughout the stadium.

"Ash Ketchum where are you?" Charles asked.

Pov change

"Ash?" Ruby whispered.

"Come on, it's time." I said.

Ruby, Summer, and I walked forward and as we did, multiple trainers looked at us and mumbled.

"It's him."

"That must be him."

"Ash?" Yang asked.

"Is he popular here?" Neo asked.

We walked to the front and up the stairs.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Goodshow." I said under the hood.

"Let's see you, my boy." He said.

I grabbed my hood and lowered it. The entire stadium gasped. They saw my raven black hair, my brown eyes, and my Kanto native skin.

What I didn't expect was Mr. Goodshow chuckling.

"Ash Ketchum returns!" He yelled.

The entire stadium cheered.

"The matches will start tomorrow. Trainers prepare." The announcer said.

"Come." Charles said to me, Ruby, and Summer.

The three of us walked with him into his office, which was actually really nice.

"Ash, me boy. It's so good to see you again." Charles chuckled.

"It's good to see you too." I said.

"And who are you two?" He looked at the others.

"This is my wife Ruby, and our daughter Summer Rose." I said.

"How wonderful." He smiled. "So where were you?"

"Vale."

"Ah Ozpin, you sneaky bastard." Charles chuckled.

He grabbed three glasses and whiskey.

"Would you like one, mrs. Rose?" He asked.

"Oh no, thank you." Ruby said.

"Ash, a toast. To the challenge that lies ahead." He handed me a glass.

I grabbed it and clicked my glass with his before downing the drink.

"Now then, I suppose that you should get back to your friends. I'm sure that they are waiting for you, along with about tens of thousands of people who want to ask you questions." He said.

"You're right," I said as I set my glass down, "Ruby, you ready?"

She nodded.

"Goodbye, Mr. Goodshow." I said.

"I hope to see you in the arena." He said.

We walked outside and sure enough there were hundreds of people already there.

"Mr. Ketchum!" This.

"Mr. Ketchum!" That.

We ran through the crowds as fast as we could. After about fifteen minutes, we made it outside.

"Okay… now that that's over." I sighed.

"Ash!" I heard an all too familiar voice yell.

'Fuck.' I said to myself.

We turned to see them.

"So you ARE alive."

"Yes." I glared.

"Ah, all this time and not a proper hello? How rude." Misty said.

"When you push my daughter to the ground and then make fun of her, it kinda makes me not wanna say hi to you."

"Is that any way to treat your friends?" May asked, innocently.

"No, but you're NOT my friends."

"Aw I'm hurt. At least be a gentleman and introduce us to your sexy friend here." Brock said.

"Call her sexy again, and you'll wish you hadn't." I said, anger slowly building in me.

"Ash?" Ruby looked at me, nervous.

"Come on, Ruby. Let's go."

"Hey babe, when he fails like he always does, why don't you come to the Grand Cloyster? I'm sure that you'll love it." Brock said.

I stopped walking, clenched my fist and punched Brock as hard as I could. I wanted to do more, but Ruby grabbed my shoulder.

"Ash." She said.

I looked at the traitors and exhaled.

"Let's go." I said as we walked away.

Later

We finally made it back home. Sun and Blake were asleep on the couch, Weiss and Neptune were sunbathing, and Yang and Neo…

"Where are Yang and Neo?" I asked.

Blake, without opening her eyes, answered.

"They went back to their room for some 'privacy.'" She said.

"I'm gonna take Summer to her room, she's a bit tired." Ruby said.

I nodded and walked into our room. I sat down and stared at the ceiling.

'Well… this is gonna be interesting.'


	6. Chapter 6

In the Kanto region, on mount Silver, two people were training their pokemon. One had raven black hair, a red winter coat, a red hat, and blue winter pants. The other had dark brown hair, a black winter coat, and purple pants.

Pov change

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" I yelled.

"Blastoise hydro pump!" Blue yelled.

The two pokemon shot at each other and evenly balanced, but was slightly against us.

"Keep it up!" Blue yelled.

"Let's end this!" I yelled.

"RED!" I heard.

The two pokemon stopped and we looked to see my wife, Yellow, and Blue's daughter, May.

"Yellow? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come in, you need to see this!" Yellow yelled.

Blue and I looked at each other, returned our pokemon, and ran to the girls.

"What's going on?" Blue asked.

"Dad, look!" May pointed at the TV.

We sat down and saw the screen…

"Ash?" I asked as I saw the figure on the screen.

"Red, it's Ash… it's our son." Yellow said.

Everyone looked at me. They knew how much Yellow and I missed our son. When I heard what Blue's son did to Ash, there was some tension between us. When I finally cooled down, I realized that Blue and May didn't think that Ash was weak at all and were infuriated that Gary did that.

"Yellow, come on. We're going to see our son." I said.

Elsewhere

Pov change

"Ash, are you ready?"

"Yes." I exhaled.

"Everything will be fine." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"I know." I said.

"Go Ash!" Yang cheered.

"The odds of your victory are in your favor." Blake said.

"Please don't lose, Rosey boy. You owe me a fight." Torchwic said.

"Do it daddy." Summer cheered.

I stood on the platform as it began to ascend to the arena floor.

"AND ON THE RED SIDE, WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM!" The announcer yelled.

Pov change

"TRAINERS, RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!" A muffled version of the announcer yelled.

"Hey, Sun and I are gonna go explore the city." I said.

"But what about the match?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, this is Ash were talking about. By the time that I'm going to finish this sentence, your husband, Ash, is mostly likely going to-"

"W-Within thirty seconds, Ash Ketchum has won!" The announcer yelled, flabbergasted.

Ruby was so amazed that my calculations were correct. To be honest, I was guessing.

"So does anyone else want to go celebrate Ash's first victory?" I asked.

"I think that we will join you." Weiss said.

"As long as there's beer, I'm in." Yang asked.

"Isn't it like noon?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah and?" Yang asked.

The platform lowered and we saw Ash returning Beowulf.

Pov change

"Hey guys." I said.

"Well, it seems that you are possibly going to be a worthy opponent." Torchwic said.

"Aw thanks, Torchwic. I hope that you prove to be a worthy opponent too." I said.

"Oh yeah?! Wel- Ah!"

"We were thinking about taking you out for a celebration." Cinder said, pulling on Torchwic's ear.

"Sounds good." I said.

Later

After trying to decide where to go, we found a coffee shop to relax at.

"There's no beer…" Yang said in a defeated tone.

"You need break." Neo said.

"No! Neo's betraying me!" Yang cried.

"I'm so proud of you, Ash." Ruby smiled as she hugged me.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you." I said.

We heard a giant roar in the sky, causing us all to look up to see a giant Charizard flying in.

"Who's that?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Let's go check it out." Sun said.

Later

We appeared at a gathering of people who also seemed interested in the mysterious visitor(s). When they hopped off, I saw Gary's dad and sister, a man and a woman who looked really familiar.

"Hey Ash, doesn't he look a little bit like…?" Yang hinted.

The woman was looking at the crowd and when she saw me, she gasped and tapped the man's arm.

"Red, there he is!" She yelled.

Everyone looked at me and stepped away.

"What?" I asked.

He walked towards me and looked at me.

"All these years." He said.

I was so confused. I feel like I should know him but why can't I put my finger on it? Also the woman looks familiar. Suddenly Red gave me a big hug.

"It's so good to see you again son."

WHAT?!

"Uh-"

"ASH!" I heard a muffled yell.

The next thing I realize, I'm in my hotel room.

"What just happened?" I asked.

I looked around. No one. I walked outside and saw Ruby and Summer talking to my "father" and the woman.

"Ash!" Ruby yelled.

"Daddy!" Summer yelled.

They hugged me but I stared at my so called father. The last time I saw my father was when I was less than a year old.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Can you give us some alone time?" I asked.

She nodded and took Summer outside.

"Okay… dad, who a you?" I said dad as if it hurt to say it.

"I'm Red Ketchum."

"What?" I asked, not believing a single word.

"Ash, you have to listen to me-"

"If you were my father, where were you when I needed you? Where were you when my mother told me that I was a failure and that Gary was more like you than I am?" I asked.

"I would never say that." I heard the woman say.

"What?" I asked.

"Ash, I thought that Delia would've told you by now." Red sighed.

Now I was confused again.

"Ash, Delia is not your mother. She is." Red pointed at the woman.

I looked at the woman. She did have my eyes… wait what? No!

"Bullshit." I said.

"I know this is sudden for you, but listen. Delia is my sister. Yellow is your real mother."

"But I remember my mother's face when I was a baby. It was Delia." I said.

"That's probably our fault. We were never there for you that you must've seen Delia as your mother."

"If you knew that I was with Delia, then why didn't you come?" I asked.

"We wanted to protect you." Red said.

"From what?" I asked.

"Team Rocket. At that point in time, team rocket was becoming a major criminal organization, and the only people who were fighting it were your mother, Blue, May, and I. We didn't want you getting hurt because of us, so we left you with Delia." Red said.

"Prove to me that your my parents." I said.

He reached into his pouch and pulled something out. A time flower? The last time I saw one of these was when I helped Sir Aaron's Lucario. Red placed it on the ground and activated it.

Flashback/present

I found myself in a hospital room. On the bed was Yellow, who was pregnant, Red who was next to her, and two doctors.

"Okay mrs. Ketchum, push!" The doctor said.

Yellow screamed her lungs out and was crushing Red's hand.

"Again!" The doctor yelled.

"You're doing good, sweety." Red said.

She screamed again.

"One more!" The doctor yelled.

She let out one final scream.

"Mmph… ach… WAAAAH!" The sound of a baby caught my attention.

I saw the baby. It was… me. My eyes, my face based on the old baby pictures which were when I was like a year old.

"Congratulations mr. and mrs. Ketchum, it's a healthy baby boy." He handed me to Yellow.

"He's beautiful." She said.

"Do you two have a name for him?" The doctor asked.

Red and Yellow looked at each other and nodded. Then the memory stopped.

"I'm assuming you know the name we chose." Red said.

"I…I don't what to think." I said.

"Ash…" Yellow walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She pulled me in for a hug, one that a mother would give her son. "…I'm so sorry that we haven't been there for you!" She cried.

"We both are." Red… dad said.

Pov change

Summer and I were outside, but I was able to see inside. Ash was being hugged by Yellow and Red. Ash slowly wrapped his arms around them and began to cry into Yellow's shoulder.

"Why is daddy crying?" Summer asked.

"Daddy found his mommy and daddy." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm thinking about making a highschool dxd fanfic for some reason. I don't know why.**

In the region of Kanto, Delia was watching the tournament when she saw her "son."

'So the little brat is back.' She said, frowning as she cleaned a dish.

'He HAS gotten stronger by the looks of it. Maybe…' she then smirked.

'Delia, you are a genius.' She said to herself as she walked upstairs.

On the island

"So wait, you caught a Mewtwo?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I did." Dad said.

"How could you do such a difficult task?" Neo asked.

After the events of today, we decided to have dinner in the hotel room. Blue and May went to Gary and Professor Oak to say how disappointed they are. It didn't phase them though. After that, Blue and May decided to head back to Mount Silver to look after the pokemon while mom and dad are here.

"Well I used my first pokemon, Charizard. He and Mewtwo fought for a few moments, but before I knew it, Mewtwo had launched Charizard into the water. I jumped in after him to try and help him, when this," he showed us a mega evolution bracelet, "began to glow on my arm and on Charizard's neck. The two pieces formed and Charizard mega evolved and got back into the fight. After that, it was pretty easy to tell who won."

"Mewtwo?" Summer asked.

Everyone had a small chuckle.

"So Ash, I know that it might be a difficult thing to bring up, but can you tell us what happened? I mean I only heard that you ran away and that Gary and Samuel had something to do with it." Dad said.

"…I just got back to Kanto after visiting a friend in the Johto region. I made it back to Pallet Town to rest for a small while before going on another journey. When I walked inside, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Gary, Professor Oak, and… Delia were sitting there, looking upset about something. I asked what's going on and they just glared at me. 'If it isn't the champion loser.' Brock said to me. Everyone laughed at his comment. 'Ash listen, you are the biggest screwup ever!' May said. Everyone nodded and chuckled. I asked why and they told me of every single fail I've had. At this point, Pikcahu and I were livid. I asked them what have they done and my answer was Gary punching me in the stomach, making me fall to the ground. 'This is you we're talking about.' He said. That's when my mother walked up to me and looked at me. 'Ash, I've tried so hard to help you, and every time, my efforts just end in failure. Why can't you be more like Gary? Sometimes, you embarrass me to call you my son.'" I began to shed a tear.

Mom and dad looked heartbroken.

"Pikachu and I ran out of the house and just ran. I released Charizard and the three of us along with my other pokemon, Lucario and Gardevoir, we flew until we couldn't fly anymore…"

"Oh my god…" Mom said.

"I ended up in Vale where I met Ruby and everyone here." I said, looking at everyone.

"We are so thankful for all that you've done." Mom said, dad nodded.

"No problem, Mrs. K." Yang said.

"So Ash, how did you and Ruby fall in love?" Mom asked.

Ruby was drinking some water when she choked on it. I was blushing madly.

"Mom!" I said embarrassed.

"It's just a natural question for a mother who found her son after eight years." Mom said.

"Well… I lived with Ruby and Yang for a while as I got used to everything. And after getting to know Ruby a bit, I started to have some feelings towards her."

"Oh you make it sound so boring!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"I'll skip to the good part. There is a festival in Vale called the Vytal Festival. There was dancing, there were fireworks, everything. Everyone had a partner, except Ruby and Ash."

"And you, too." Blake said.

"Hey, I was still sorta… deciding who to ask." Yang said.

"Until you finally asked Neo AT the dance?" Ruby asked.

"…" Yang started blushing.

"It is not easy thing, Yang very brave." Neo kissed Yang's cheek.

"Anyways," a very red faced Yang said, "one of the slow songs started playing and Ash walked up to Ruby and extended his hand to her."

"We danced for… I don't even know how long. And where did you learn how to dance?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss taught me." I answered.

"It took about a week for him to become a decent dancer." Weiss said.

"By the time the music started to get to the big moment, next thing I see is the most adorable thing. Both of them were blushing as they looked at each other."

"She said 'kiss her already!'" Blake said.

"How was it?" Mom asked Ruby.

'This is so embarrassing…' I said to myself.

"It was nice…" Ruby blushed.

"Oh you're so cute!" My mom smiled. "I know why my son fell in love with you."

"Mom!" I said, my face so red.

"Why is daddy's face red?" Summer asked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"About a year or so after that, Ash and I got married and about nine months later, we had this little one." Ruby said as she lifted Summer up and placed her on her lap.

"She's so adorable." Mom said.

"So Ash, who do you fight in two days?" Sun asked.

"I believe I fight Sam Sunetra, some trainer from Unova." I said.

"Well, I think we should have one more drink, and then we will get out of your hair." Dad said.

He stood up and raised his glass into the air.

"I would like to make a toast to my son, Ash. I know that we haven't been there for you, but we are proud to see the man you have become and we will be here for you from now on. To Ash!" Dad said.

"To Ash!" "Pikachu!" Everyone cheered.

After that, everyone began to head to their hotel rooms for the evening.

Later

"Today was very eventful, wasn't it?" Ruby asked.

"No kidding." I said.

"Well, goodnight Ash." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Ruby." I said as I fell asleep.

My dream was different from the past dreams I've had. Instead of betrayal and feeling nothing, I dreamt of being in a field with my mom, my dad, my wife, and my daughter. There was laughter, there was happiness, there was peace.

"Ash, come on." Ruby giggled.

I smiled and followed her and the others to a view of the sunrise.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dad asked.

"No more nightmares…" I sighed.

The next day

We decided to all get together and have breakfast at a little diner called 'Edgar's Cafe' which had a lot of burgers, both breakfast and lunch, pancakes, and more.

"Hello, welcome to Edgar's Cafe. I'm Ryan Port, and I will be your waiter."

"Thank you." Mom smiled.

"Inside or out?"

After thinking about it

"Outside, please." Dad said.

"On such a beautiful day, who WOULD want to be inside?" Ryan chuckled.

We sat down and began to look at the menu.

"What are you gonna have, sweety?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I guess I can have eggs, bacon, and a waffle." I said.

"Ooh that sounds good." Ruby said.

"Neo?" Yang asked.

"Uhh… pancakes." Neo said.

"I'll go wit-"

"Why hello, Ash." We heard.

'Why now?'

We looked to see all of them.

"What do you want?"

"Oh we just wanted to say how so- AHAHAAHA I can't say it with a straight face!" Brock held his sides.

I didn't even react to that.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh Ash, that's not how you speak to your friends. Did you learn anything after all these years?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask.

She walked in front of the group for everyone to get a clear image of her.

"Hello Delia."

 **Hello my wonderful fans/readers, I apologize for not updating. I've been really busy with school, and some personal stuff I had to do. But I will try to update asap. Until then, cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I. Can't. Believe. What. Has. Happened. In. RWBY. Kerry, I understand that you wanted to write RWBY fanfiction, but come on! Leave it on fanfiction! Don't put it in the show!**

"Hello Delia." I said.

"Ash… eight years and no word from you? I'm hurt." Delia said.

I said nothing.

"Not even a hug? Have those eight years taught you nothing?" Delia asked.

"It seems that it's only made him more of a dumbass." Brock said, making everyone laugh.

"Leave him alone." Ruby said.

"Oh? And who're you?" Delia asked.

"Ruby Rose, his wife." Ruby showed them her wedding ring.

"His wife? For how long? An hour or two?"

"Eight years." Ruby snapped.

"What? Ash you get married without telling your mother? How rude."

"You're right, I should apologize." I said.

They all smirked before I turned to look at Yellow.

"I'm sorry mom, I would've told you but…"

"We weren't there for you. I'm sorry sweety." Mom hugged me.

"Wait am I missing something here?" Delia asked.

"Hello Delia." Dad said, stepping in front of me.

"Oh why hello there Red." Delia said.

During their time here, dad told me that Delia was an old friend of his who thought should look after me while he and mom took down team rocket.

"It seems that the secret's out huh?" Delia asked.

"How could you, Delia? We asked you to look after him-" Mom began.

"And I did to the best of my abilities, but your son was just SO dense, I just gave up." Delia shrugged.

"So you just threw him out?"

"No, he ran away. So technically, I did nothing wrong." Delia said.

"Go away." I said.

"What was that? Please speak a bit louder."

"Get out!" I said loudly.

"How dare you say that to the person who took care of you for the most of your life."

"I don't care, you pretended to care about me. All of you. Every one of you, I cared about. Brock, Max, you were both like brothers to me. Misty, May, I helped you through everything. Gary, you were my first friend ever. But when I failed, you all just gave up on me with the drop of a hat. I never want to see any of you ever again!" I yelled.

"Mommy, why is daddy yelling?" Summer asked.

"'Daddy?' How cute, he made Ruby stay with him by giving her a kid." Brock said.

"Even if that was true, still better than you Brock."

"Why you little! Geodude!" Brock grabbed his pokeball.

"Excuse me!" Ryan ran out of the restaurant.

"What do you want?" Misty asked.

"If you take that pokemon out, I will call officer Jenny. Now unless you want that to happen, I suggest you leave now." He said, grabbing a phone.

"Come on, guys. He's not worth it." May said.

"Ash sweety, know that when you fail and your 'friends and family' abandon you, I will have my doors open to you, after your punishment that is." Delia said as she left.

When they left, Ruby pulled me in for a kiss.

"Good thing that we never will leave you." Ruby smiled.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh." Ryan sighed.

"Thank you for taking care of that, sir."

"Oh it was no problem. Any friend of my cousin is a friend of mine." Ryan smiled. "Now, what will your orders be?"

"Ash, are you-"

"I'll take AH special." I said quickly.

Everyone gave their order, ate, and went to their hotel rooms, however Summer went with mom and dad so that Ruby and I could talk.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as we walked in.

"Yes." I said.

"No, you're not." Ruby said.

"Ruby-"

"Ash, I know you. You're upset over how they spoke to me and Summer." Ruby said.

She wasn't wrong.

"…okay, yes I was upset by that."

"But you know what, I don't care what they think. Do you know why?"

"Because you lov-" I began.

"Because I love you." Ruby kissed my cheek.

"Y-You're not gonna leave me, right?" I asked.

*SLAP*

"That's for asking a stupid question." Ruby said, slightly angry.

I just looked down.

"I will stay with you for the rest of my life." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well… we have all day, Summer is with Yellow and Red. We could…" Ruby looked at the bed.

"You stole the idea right outta my head." I smiled.

No pov

Ruby and Ash were sleeping peacefully because they weren't awoken by Summer.

'I could do this forever…' Ash said to himself.

The next day

POV change

"Good luck." Ruby smiled.

"Don't mess u-AAAGH" Torchwic said.

"I think he means he wishes you luck." Cinder smiled as she pulled his ear.

"We're gonna be up in the stands with the others, okay?" Ruby asked.

"Good luck, daddy!" Summer said.

"Okay, I'll see you all later." I chuckled as I walked to the platform.

I inhaled, exhaled, and stepped onto the platform.

No pov

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to yet another round of this amazing tournament."

"Amazing is an understatement, oobleck. One of these contestants beat the record time for finishing a match."

"Yes, they did. Now, let's see who is fighting today. We have Ash Ketchum from Vale."

The stadium cheered as Ash appeared in the arena.

"And on the other side, we have Sam Sunetra from Unova."

The stadium clapped as Sam appeared on the stand.

"Trainers release your pokemon." The ref yelled.

"Let's go, Emboar!" Sam yelled.

"I choose you, Nevermore!" Ash yelled.

"May the match begin!" The ref yelled.

 **Hello my lovely readers/fans, I hope that you all had a wonderful valentines day. I just slept and gamed. For those who wish to chat with me, my ps4 and Xbox one/360 gamer tag are the same: Spartan5271. So if you have anything you wanna talk about stories or something, there you go. Until then, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pov change

"Emboar use flamethrower!"

"Lucario, dodge. Then use psychic." Ash said.

"Well Oobleck in a surprising start, Lucario has easily dodged a flamethrower and is now using psychic on Emboar."

"Go Ash." I yelled.

"He's going to be a worthy adversary." Cinder said to Torchwic.

"Maybe." Torchwic shrugged.

"I wonder how Sun and Neptune are doing." Yang said.

"I'm sure that they're doing great in their matches." I said.

All around the island, matches were happening and Sun and Neptune had matches today.

"Ooooh Emboar's gonna feel that later." The announcer said.

Lucario slammed Emboar into the ground repeatedly.

"How is he?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how has he been since Delia showed up?"

I looked down.

"He's lying. He says that he is fine but I can tell that he is struggling." I said.

"It's our fault." Yellow said.

"No-"

"Yes, it is. We weren't there for Ash when he was a baby, toddler, child, teenager, or adult. We just shipped our own son off thinking that that was best for him, but instead, we allowed him to feel heartbroken and abandoned… until you and your friends and family came. And for that, we are grateful." Red said.

"Well, being here for him now is better than never." I smiled.

"I see why Ash likes you." Yellow smiled.

"Ooh and with that, Emboar has fainted. Ash Ketchum and Lucario win!" The announcer yelled.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

Later

"Hey guys." Ash smiled.

"That was a great battle." I said as I kissed him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now what should we do?" Blake asked.

"It's been while, maybe call home?" Neo asked.

"That's a great idea!" Sun said.

"Let's do it." Weiss said.

Later

*ring*

*ring*

'Hey you guys!' Nora answered energetically.

"Hey Nora, where's everyone else?" Weiss asked.

'Oh hold on… EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO A TELEVIDEO NOW!' Nora yelled.

"I assume she's always like this?" Red asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

Everyone got on and waved hello.

'Hey guys.' Jaune said.

"Jaune, how's Phyrra?" Ash asked.

'Well Ash, it turned out she wasn't sick.' Jaune said.

"Oh my god, again?!"

'We're having another child.' Jaune said.

"We're so happy for you." Cinder said.

'Yes, we're very happy.' Phyrra said.

'How's Ash doing?' Ren asked.

"Let's just say that this has been quite eventful." Ash said.

'Yeah, we heard.' Ren said.

"Hello." Yellow said.

'Hello, mrs. Ketchum.' Everyone waved.

"Hey, it's getting kinda late. I wanna get back to the room and get into that pool." I said.

"Same." Blake said.

'Yeah, it's starting to get late over here.' Jaune said.

"We'll talk to you soon. Love you guys, bye!" Everyone on our end yelled as we hung up.

"Shall we?" Ash asked.

"Let's." Yang said.

Later

"POOL PARTY!" Yang yelled as she jumped in.

"Yang, is dangerous to jump in shallow end." Neo said.

"I found it quite delightful that she is willing to take such a risk." Cinder smiled from the pool chair.

"Daddy! I'm swimming!" Summer giggled.

"That's great, now come on, you're almost there." Ash smiled as he stretched his arms out to Summer who was swimming towards him.

"Blake you're not- oh right." I said, seeing Blake sitting as far away from the water, being part cat and all.

"Neptune, let's go!" Weiss said, dragging Neptune behind.

"No! I hate the water!" Neptune was clawing the ground.

"And you will continue to hate it unless… you… DO SOMETHING!" Weiss yelled as she threw him into the pool, diving in next to him.

"Can you all hush? I'm trying to relax." Torchwic was on a floating chair.

Yang and I looked at each other and smirked.

Moments later

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Torchwic yelled as the chair was flipped.

Everyone was chuckling, even Red and Yellow. Torchwic jumped up with eyes of death but when he saw everyone laughing, he too began to chuckle.

*knock knock*

"I'll get it." Red said.

"So Ruby, how has Ash been as a husband and father?" Yellow asked as she sat next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is he nice to you and Summer?"

"Of course, he is always there for us. I once told him that I always wanted to make a special berry smoothie that required cocoa beans from Kalos, and he spent three days straight to get the berries."

"Sounds like he really loves you."

"Ash, it's for you!" Red yelled.

Pov change

"Ash, it's for you!" Dad yelled.

For me?

I picked Summer up from the water and handed her to Ruby.

"Stay here, sweety." I said.

I got up and walked over to the door. To my shock it was Professors Ozpin with a plate of cookies, Juniper and Fennel, with Serena and Dawn.

"I came with cookies, and they followed." Ozpin said.

 **Hey guys, I apologize for the short updates. I've been majorly sick which means I've been completely busy with late work which means short updates. I'm getting better so I'll try to do more updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I apologize for the short updates. I've bee majorly sick which means I've been completely busy with work which means short updates. I have an announcement, I'm making a sort of story about myself where every chapter it's me answering your questions. In the reviews I will try to read every question and try to answer them as long as it is allowed for me to say. Also, I feel like I'm having a major writer's block, so wish me luck on this and other stories I need to complete.**

"So wait, you guys are on Ash's side?" Ruby asked.

It was me, Ruby, Yang, and Neo talking to Dawn and Serena while mom, dad, Ozpin, Juniper, and Fennel were speaking. Everyone else was outside still.

"We were furious when we heard what happened. We stopped talking to the others and tried to find you. After about three years though, we expected that you were either living your life however you could or…" Dawn said.

"Ash, we're so sorry about what happened. With your mom…"

"She's not my mom." I said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Hello, my name is Yellow Ketchum." Mom smiled.

"And my name is Red Ketchum." Dad said.

"They're my parents. Delia was a friend of dad who took care of me while my mom and dad were… busy." I said.

"Still, we're sorry that we weren't there for you." Serena said.

"…better late than never." I said.

They sighed in relief and hugged me tightly.

Later

Serena, Calem, and Dawn stayed over for the day. Fennel, Juniper, and Ozpin went back to their rooms. Yang, Neo, Serena, Calem, Torchwic, Cinder, Weiss, and Ruby were in the water. Sun, Neptune, Blake, Pikachu, and I were sunbathing on the chairs. Summer was asleep.

"You have an accent like professor sycamore." Serena said.

"Oh yes, I know sycamore. He teach me common language." Neo said.

"You know professor sycamore?" Yang asked.

"Before I come to Vale, I lived in France. There, I studied new language. He teach me." Neo said.

"Well it's a very pretty accent." Serena smiled.

Yang quickly wrapped her arms around Neo. The cogs slowly turned in Serena's head.

"Oh! Oh god, no, I'm sorry. I'm dating someone already." Serena

"Yang, she did not know." Neo said.

"I'm just messing with you. But we are a married couple."

"Oh I'm so happy for you." Serena said nervously.

"Is she like this all the time?" Weiss asked.

"Only when she's embarrassed." Calem said.

"Ah I see." Weiss said.

"So Dawn, what was it like traveling with Ash?" Ruby asked.

"Well at first it was a bit annoying-"

"Hey." I said.

"All you and I did was fight!" Dawn said.

"Fair point."

"But then Ash taught me what it meant to be a good pokemon trainer. He was always there for me. That's why I tried to find him when I heard what happened. He helped me become what I am today and in return, I wasn't there when he needed me the most." Dawn said.

"Well it's good that you're here now." I said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

"Hey guys, the new matches were just announced." Blake said.

"Let's hear them." I said.

"It's Sun and James, Ash and Brock, Torchwick and Calem, and Neptune and Max." Blake said.

"Well hopefully you'll prove to be a challenge." Torchwick said.

"Same." Calem said.

Ruby looked at me.

"Ash?"

"I'm ready." I said.

The next day

"Okay, Ash. Ready?"

"I've been ready for eight years." I said.

"Okay, you know where we'll be." Ruby said.

"Go daddy." Summer said.

I nodded and walked onto the platform.

"AND ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM FROM VALE!"

I looked across the field and saw Brock.

"Hey Ash! About time you showed up. What took you so long? Were you banging that little bitch of yours? Or maybe that blonde bimbo let you sleep on her pillows."

The stadium gasped.

Pov change

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yang's eyes burned red.

"Brock, what the hell!" Dawn yelled.

"Or maybe you are teaching that kid of your's some things." Brock snickered.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Summer asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I looked at Ash. His fists clenched, his teeth gritting. He was angry to say the least.

"Maybe once I'm done beating your worthless ass, your wife and that sexy French chick will host a little celebration." Brock said.

"BROCK, SHUT UP!" Ash yelled.

Pov change

"Oh have I hit a nerve?" Brock asked.

'Ash, use Beowulf. He wants to say hello.' Lucario said.

"BEOWULF, LET'S GO!" I yelled.

The black werewolf like pokemon appeared and roared mightily.

"Onix, go!" Brock smirked.

"Begin!"

"Onix tackle!"

"Beowulf, show no mercy."

Beowulf roared and charged at the rock snake. Onix bit Beowulf by the shoulder and Beowulf grabbed the snake and bit hard into the rock. The snake let go out of pain, but the wolf wasn't done yet. He grabbed the tail and spun the snake around the ground, slamming it to the ground and finally throwing it into the air.

"Beowulf, use shadow ball." I said.

Beowulf opened his mouth and an orb of darkness formed.

"Fire."

Beowulf unleashed the ball and in seconds there was an explosion in the sky. The snake fell straight to the ground.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Ash Ketchum."

The stadium cheered and threw stuff at Brock.

Pov change

I knew that I was screwed now. I turned and ran out of the stadium.

Outside

"Okay… I think I'm in the clear."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, wha-" I turned to see the blonde haired girl, Ash's wife, Dawn, and the girl with the French accent.

Pov change

I walked straight out of the stadium to kill Brock when I heard a yell.

"What the?" I turned the corner and saw the best thing ever.

Brock had his legs twisted, teeth missing, a black eye, and his entire body through a tree.

"I think he's had enough." I said.

Everyone nodded.

"Yang, thank you for protecting me." Neo said.

"I will always protect you." Yang said.

Neo whispered something to Yang. It must've been something weird because Yang blushed, picked up Neo and ran off.

"I'm heading back to my room." Dawn said.

"Where's Summer?"

"Your parents took her away when they began to hear Brock." Ruby said.

"Okay…" I said, staring at Brock.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

I walked over to Brock and knelt next to him.

"What do you want…" Brock coughed.

"Why did you do it, Brock? All those years ago…"

"Because you were so dumb, Ash. All those girls who would've killed to date you, and you didn't even bat an eye to them. Whereas I tried everything and I got nothing! I hated you and I wanted you to just disappear, so that's why!" Brock yelled.

"… I'm sorry then. I'm sorry that you didn't get the attention you wished. I did notice them but I just didn't like them. The only person who caught my attention is the person I married. I hope that you live your life how you wish, Brock. After this tournament, I will not come back." I said.

"Ash, let's go." Ruby said.

I got up and walked away with Ruby.

"That was unexpected. I was thinking you'd rip his head off."

"I was planning on it, but he had enough."

"What was that last part?" Ruby asked.

"As much as I love my home region. My region is the vale. I'm doing this and then I want to go back to my life in the Vale." I said.

Ruby smiled and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." I said.


	11. Chapter 11: farewell for now

I hate to say this but I need to put my stories on hold in order to actually make some good chapters, rise from the ashes is on hiatus, a better life: hiatus, and a strange journey: hiatus. I need to make a new story that isn't another remake of the first pokemon fanfic I made. Just for a short while I will make more stories that are original in my opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

In the region of the Unova, a girl with brown skin was battling a trainer in her gym in opelucid gym.

"Axew use giga impact!"

"Emboar is unable to battle, the winner of this gym battle is Iris!"

Iris walked up to the trainer and handed him a potion.

"This should help. That was a close match, maybe next time." Iris said.

"Thank you, Iris." The trainer smiled as he ran out.

"Iris!" Cilan yelled as he and Burgundy, his girlfriend, ran in.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Have you been watching the tournament?" Burgundy asked.

"No, I don't care about those." Iris said.

"You will about this one. Ash is back." Cilan said.

"What?!" Iris asked.

"He's in the tournament. Iris, he's back." Cilan said.

Iris ran past them and released Dragonite.

"Dragonite, take me to the world tournament." Iris said.

Elsewhere

"What should we do today?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, we have two days until the next matches." I said.

"Well maybe we can go out today." Ruby said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, your parents are looking after Summer. I was thinking that you could ask them to let her stay. Maybe get to know her more and vice versa." Ruby asked.

I walked over to the phone and called.

'Hello?' Dad answered.

"Hey dad." I said.

'Ash, what can I do for you?' Dad smiled.

"Um I was wondering if you could keep looking after Summer."

'Well let me ask. Hey sweety?'

'Shhh summer is asleep. What is it?'

'Can we look after Summer while Ash and Ruby have a day to themselves?' Dad asked.

'Of course. Hi sweety, we'd be happy to look after her.' Mom walked up to the televideo.

"Thanks mom." I said as I hung up.

'Dinner still at 7?' Dad asked.

"Yup." I said.

'Okay, son. Have fun.' Dad said as he hung up.

"We're good to go!" I yelled.

"Perfect. I have a bunch of places I wanted us to go to. The movies, the grandé Cloyster restaurant where I hear that they have the most beautiful view of the ocean, then the beach where we can have a lovely walk." Ruby said.

"Geez did you think of all that last night?" I asked.

"No, I wanted to go out at some point this trip so I looked up what was here." Ruby said.

"That's smart. Okay, let's get ready and go." I smiled.

Fast forward

Today was absolutely great. We saw a romantic movie and then after that we had an amazing lunch in the Grandé Cloyster. Ruby had a salad with a small glass of wine, and I had a farm raised Pidgey with a side of fries. After that, we went for a walk on the beach where we at points ran towards the water and jumped in the waves like we did at beacon.

"Come catch me Ash." Ruby laughed.

I smiled and we ran into the water, holding hands. Ruby turned and began to splash some water at me and I did so at her. We laughed and splashed more water. Suddenly Ruby grabbed me and pulled me into the water (it wasn't too deep).

"Oh I want this day to never end." Ruby said.

"It doesn't have to, all it requires is Summer staying with mom and dad forever." I said.

"You're devious." Ruby giggled.

"I can be sometimes." I said.

Ruby and I kissed a bit more before we heard a large roar. We looked up and saw a Dragonite appearing.

'Why is she here?'

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"That was a Dragonite. I remember one like that one that belonged to someone I knew." I said.

"Oh…"

Flashback

'Maybe if you stopped acting like a child and listen, you'd understand.' Iris said.

Present

"I remember you talking about Iris." Ruby said.

"I used to think that she was the one. Back then, everyone I knew loved to travel. But Iris… it was as if she craved it, like me. For a moment, I thought that it could've happened… but then that day." I said as I stared at Kanto.

"Ash?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ruby, I was just remembering…" I said.

"Well stop. Think about a happy memory." Ruby said.

"I can think of one." I said.

"One?! Well I didn't think that you hated me so much. It better be a good one." Ruby said dramatically.

"Our wedding." I said as I pecked her cheek.

"Well done, Ashy." She said.

"I remember Sun, Neptune, Pikachu, and Torchwick were next to me and across from us were Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Cinder. I remember Jaune and Phyrrah, Winter and your uncle, Penny, Ozpin and Goodwitch, lie Ren and Nora in their seats. I remember the door opening and then I saw you. You were so beautiful that day. Your father walked you down the aisle and then we held hands as the priest spoke. And ever since I've never regretted the vows I made." I smiled as I nuzzled her nose.

"You were quite nervous." Ruby giggled.

"That's because I thought it was a dream." I said.

"Nice save." Ruby said as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Now come on, let's head home." I said as I picked up Ruby bridal style, her giggling in response.

Later

We walked into the lobby and of course… there she was. She had a orange-yellow shirt, a white skirt, and orange shoes.

"I'm asking if I could see Ash Ketchum." She said.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Nurse Joy pointed at me.

Iris turned and saw us.

"Ash…" she said.

I said nothing in return.

"…AAASHHH!" Iris cried as she ran towards us.

What stopped her was when I rose my hand and made a 'stop' gesture.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Ash, I'm so sorry about what I said that day."

"You're sorry… well that makes me feel a whole lot better that you said that you're sorry." I said.

"Ash, I wasn't myself that day. I was angry at you because… because I don't know! I was being idiotic! I was thinking that if you stayed at home, then we could've been able to finally just talk to each other." She yelled.

"Iris, please… stop." I said, memories of us together flowing in.

"Ash, please forgive me! I love you!" She yelled.

"Iris…" I said, keeping my tears in. "There was a time when I loved you too. But what you did to me… I just can't…"

"Ash… please, I'm sorry! I-I know that what I did was just horrible and I k-know that the possibility that you'll forgive me is non-existent. And-"

"What's this? The dragon master on her knees to the loser?" Drew asked as he and May showed up.

"The only reason that I'm doing this Drew is because you and the others tricked me into telling Ash to give up! Now I remember why I said all those things to Ash, you told me that Ash said that I was a stupid trainer." Iris said.

"What?" Drew asked dramatically.

"You are the reason that Ash and I never got together. You're the reason that the most important person in my life thought of me as a backstabbing bitch! YOU!" Iris punched Drew in the face.

"Drew! You're gonna pay for that!" May reached for her pokeball.

But before she released Blaziken, Lucario and Beowulf were sent in front of Iris. Iris looked at me who released the aura pokemon. Ruby released her Beowulf.

"Stay away from her." I said.

"Ash…" Iris shed a tear.

May put her Pokeball back, helped Drew up and they left. After returning Beo and Lucario, Ruby and I walked over to Iris.

"You know Ash's parents, Summer, and some other family members are coming for dinner tonight, and I think that there's an extra spot." Ruby said.

"If you would like to join us?" I said.

Iris' eyes widened and she tearfully smiled. She jumped at me and hugged me.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Iris cried.

"Ahem!" Ruby pouted.

"Oh right, Iris. This is Ruby Rose, my wife." I said.

'Wife?! I am too late…'

"Hi there." Ruby waved.

"H-Hello." Iris said.

"Ash come on, we told everyone that we'd be there at 7, and its 6:38!" Ruby said.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

Later that evening

I sat at the head of the table, Ruby on my left, Summer on my right in a high chair of course, she's still around that age but almost there, Yang and Neo next to Ruby, Cinder and Roman next to Summer, Iris, then mom and dad.

"So Iris," Cinder said, "how do you know Ash?"

"Well, I knew him during his trip to Unova. We traveled together for about four years…" Iris said.

"Ouch must've hurt Ash a lot when you said that he was a child." Torchwick said.

*wham!*

"OW!" Torchwick yelled as his head formed a lump.

"I apologize for my husband, he still doesn't know when to stop." Cinder said.

"Ash, I'm a little confused. You said that we were eating with your parents." Iris said.

"We are." I replied.

"But where's-"

"Delia is not my mother, that woman is my mother." I pointed at mom.

"Oh that's right, we haven't met before. My name is Yellow Ketchum and my husband Red Ketchum. Delia is Red's sister who looked after Ash until well…" Mom said.

"So Yang, how was your day?" Ruby quickly asked to change the subject.

"We went to the gym!" Yang said with a smirk.

"We went to gym, then we have massage." Neo said.

"Oh I forgot about that. That was so relaxing." Yang said.

"Knowing you two, there was another thing probably." Cinder said.

"Oh is someone spying on us?" Yang asked.

"The battles only provide a small amount of entertainment, so I got bored." Cinder said.

"I'm so sorry that my husband bores you." Ruby said.

"I said that it provides a small amount of entertainment, he's the small part." Cinder said.

"Nice save." I said, earning a smirk from Cinder.

"So Iris, what kind of pokemon do you have?" Mom asked.

"I mostly have dragon types, like good ol' Axew." Iris said as she stared at Pikachu and Axew who were having dinner.

"Iris, do you regret what you did to my son?" Dad asked.

Iris looked down.

"Everyday." Iris said.

"Would you ever go back in time and change what happened?" Yang asked.

"I would do it without a second thought." Iris said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sorry darling, you don't get to stay." Roman said.

"W-What?" Iris asked, feeling her heart smash to pieces.

Cinder grabbed Roman's head and smashed it on the table.

"He means that you can stay. My husband likes to joke at the worst times." Cinder said.

"Thank you, Ash." Iris said.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. After dinner and a bit of , mom and dad went to their room, Cinder and Roman went to theirs, and Yang carried Neo off.

"Well, we should probably be getting to bed as well." I said.

"It is getting late and I sho- where's Summer?" Ruby asked.

"Summer?" I asked loudly.

"In here." We heard Iris whisper.

We walked into Summer's room and saw Iris tucking Summer in.

"Sorry, she was saying that she was tired and I decided to bring her to bed." Iris said.

"Oh thanks, Iris." I said.

"It's the least I can do…" Iris said.

"Iris, come with me." I said.

The two of us walked outside while Ruby kissed Summer good night.

"Iris, what you did destroyed me emotionally. When I left, all I thought of was why all of you did it… especially you. Back then, I did love you too, but now I am married to Ruby and I have a child. So, that can't happen between us. I'm sorry." I said.

"I-I know." Iris smiled through her tears. I knew she was tearing up but she knew the truth as well.

"However, I forgive you." I said.

Iris' eyes widened as she heard me say this.

"Thank you, Ash." Iris said.

"You're welcome. I have a question."

"Of course." Iris said.

"How good are you with kids?" I asked.

"Pretty good, why?" Iris asked.

"After seeing that, I was wondering if you'd like to be a type of nanny or babysitter for Summer." I said.

"Yes!" Iris said almost instantly.

"Well that's great. Now it's getting pretty late." I said.

"Yeah, I should probably get to bed." Iris said.

The two of us walked inside and met up with Ruby at the front door.

"Good night, Iris." Ruby smiled.

"Good night, Ash. Good night, Ruby." Iris said as she walked away.

Ruby shut the door and looked at me.

"She seems nice." Ruby said.

"She is." I said.

"Now come on, let's get some sleep." Ruby said.

"I mean we had such an exhausting day having fun." I said.

She smirked and flicked my nose.

"Smarty pants." She said.

 **Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy second birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. It's official. As of Saturday, I have been a proud member of Fanfiction. Now let's see what everyone said about the sequels. One for Return, one for A New Life, and one that says u pick. So it's sort of a tie. Please write a review saying what sequel you want. Until then, cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay the winner is Return. That's gonna be a bit hard, it being a harem story. It's gonna be a story about Rin going on a journey and how she'll meet someone maybe.**

"…man, wake up." I heard.

"Ugh…"

"Roman, get up. Its time to see who the next fighters are." Cinder said.

"Ugh, all of them are pathetic." I said.

"And what if it's Ash?" Cinder asked.

"Ugh why do you torture me?" I asked dramatically.

"Because it entertains me to see you in pain." She sighed dramatically.

"You're evil." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," She said as she leaned towards me, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"This is what I love about you." I said.

"I know, now hurry and get up."

Over the time that I've known Cinder, there's two things I've learned: don't piss her off, and don't ever harm her family. She would destroy the planet if Ruby asked her. I guess it's like her older sister instinct.

"Fine, you win." I said.

Later

We walked up to the board in the lobby and searched for Ash.

'Ash vs Max'

'Neptune vs Sun'

'Roman vs Calem'

"There see?" I asked.

"I guess you were right." Cinder said.

"Move it!" A guy yelled as he shoved in between Cinder and I.

'Little brat.' I said to myself.

"Oh great, I have Ash." Gary smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the one who's gonna destroy Ash tomorrow." He said with a cocky smile.

"Oh really? I hear that no one can defeat him." Cinder said.

"Oh I will win." He said as he walked away.

Pov change

As if I'd tell the sister and brother in law of Ash. How stupid do they think I am?

Ash, I hope you've had a happy life. Because it ends now.

Elsewhere

Pov change (Ruby)

"Hey Summer, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"Mmmmm toy store!" Summer said.

"Really, are you sure? It took long time to decide." Neo teased.

"Hehehe okay." I smiled as I took Summer to the toy store.

Summer rushed into the store and began to look around.

"Hey, can you watch her for a quick second, I wanted to go check out another store." I said.

"Of course." Iris smiled.

I walked about a block and a half to a jewelry store that I had my mind on. Specifically the necklace I had my eye on. A gold necklace with a ruby on the front with a black outline. I walked in and up to the employee.

"Hello. Welcome to Diancie's Diamonds, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"Hello, my name is Ruby Rose. I was wondering how much is that necklace at the window?" I asked.

"The Pikachu necklace? That one is about 1,000 pokedollars." The man said.

I looked at my Pokedex…

Name: Ruby Summer Rose

Age: 28

Journey started: 18 years ago

Currency: 1,678 pokedollars on hand

"Okay, I'll buy it."

"Splendid." He said.

After the transaction was completed, I walked out carrying a bag which held the necklace.

"Perfect. Now, Summer might be wondering where I went."

Pov change (Iris)

Where is Ruby? I thought she would be back by now.

"Iris, where's mommy?" Summer asked, holding a Mew plushie.

"I do not know. Here, let's go find her." I said as I paid the man for the toy.

I have an idea of where she is. She wanted to go to the jewelry store. Maybe the-

I saw her. Across the sidewalk, I saw Ruby and Gary, kissing.

Earlier

Pov change(Ruby)

"Hello, Ruby." I heard behind me.

"Gary, what do you want?" I asked.

He wasn't alone, Brock was hiding next to him holding a Pokedex.

"Look we just wanted to ask you something. We need your help."

"And in what universe do you think that I would help you after what you all did to my husband?" I asked.

"Just a quick thing, we need some directions somewhere." Gary said.

"Fine, what place?" I walked up to Gary.

Gary nodded and I felt a push on my back and the next thing I knew was that I was kissing Gary!

*SNAP*

I tried to move but Gary had his arms around me.

"Let me go." I mumbled as I tried to get out.

"Fine." Gary said as he let go. "So long, sweet cheeks."

As Gary left I turned and saw… Iris.

Pov change (Ash)

I was preparing lunch for Ruby and Summer with mom and dad. We were thinking of having a little good luck lunch for tomorrow.

"Okay, can you pass me the glasses Ash?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed the glasses.

*message received* my Pokedex said.

I walked over, and looked at the message…

(Imagine an adult Ash dropping a glass cup onto the floor and his eyes widening)

"Ash! Are you okay?" Mom asked.

I was freaking out, I was desperately trying to obtain the the image I just received. All around me I heard a ringing noise.

Pov change (Ruby)

"Ruby, what was that?!" Neo asked.

"That was an idiot. That Brock guy pushed me into Gary and he kissed me. I tried to get away but he wouldn't let go." I said.

"Come on, we're going home." Iris said.

We walked back to the hotel.

"Iris please, don't tell Ash."

"Ruby, I don't know you but I know Gary, he has always hated Ash so he would try anything. I promise not to tell him." Iris said.

"Thank you." I said. "Come on Summer."

"Bye bye, Iris." Summer waved.

We walked into the lobby when I received a message.

*message received*

'Ruby, I don't know what happened but Ash isn't talking and he looks very upset. Where are you?' Red asked.

'In the lobby? What happened?'

'He wants to talk to you alone, Yellow is coming to pick up Summer.'

At that moment Yellow appeared in the lobby.

"I don't know what's wrong, I've never seen him like this."

"I'll go talk to him." I said.

"Hello?" I asked.

I walked in and saw Ash. He was on the couch with the same face he had when I met him.

"Ash, hey sweety." I said.

"I always thought that what I was living was a dream. It turns out that I was right." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know." He said.

"W-What are yo-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" He yelled. That was the first time he yelled at me. "I SAW THE PICTURE."

"What pict-"

"THIS!" He threw his Pokedex on the table.

It was me kissing Gary.

"Ash, you do-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"Ash…"

"I should've known… how could I be so stupid?"

"Ash please…"

"Leave…" I saw his tears beginning to fall.

Pov change (Ash)

I heard the suitcase heading to the door.

I saw a scene of Ruby and I laughing in my head. Us dating, kissing, and then getting married.

"Ash…" Ruby asked tearfully.

No Pov

Ash said nothing but continued to look out of the window. Knowing that there was no use, Ruby looked down and closed the door. When the door shut, Ash shed a tear.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to Axew saying something.

"I know that Ash and Ruby broke."

"Axew ax."

"No, it doesn't make me happy. I know I want Ash but not after something like this." I said.

"Axew axeww axew."

My eyes widened.

"IRIS, YOU ARE AN IDIOT."

Later

I ran up to the door and knocked frantically on the door.

Nothing.

"ASH OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

Nothing

I took my Pokedex out and placed it on the opener.

I.D allowed

I ran in and saw that the place was a complete ghost town.

"Ash?"

I ran into the bathroom.

"ASH!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Ash was in the tub… with bleeding wrists.

"…Ruby…" he mumbled.

I yanked him out, and released Gardevoir. As much as I love dragon types, I kinda like Gardevoir. Not now idiot!

"Gardevoir use synthesis!" I said.

Gardevoir wrapped her arms around Ash's arms and healed them.

"You stupid kid, too blind to think." I mumbled.

Pov change (Ash)

I opened my eyes to see Iris.

"Iris… what happe-"

*SLAP*

"OW!"

"You stupid idiot!" She cried.

"I'm sorry… just what happened with Ruby… I couldn't take it anymore." I said. "I shouldn't even be allowed to see my kid after doing something stupid like that."

I began to whack Ash with a Pokedex.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" I cried.

"Iris." Ash said.

"You stupid fool." I said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Ruby didn't kiss Gary!" I said.

Pov change (Ash)

Why is she telling me what I don't want to hear…

"Iris…"

"Ash, who sent you the photo?" Iris asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Where's the photo?"

"On my Pokedex…"

Iris walked up to the Pokedex and opened the photo up.

"Ash, why would Ruby want to kiss Gary, she doesn't even know him." She said.

Ruby kissed him. Ruby kissed him.

"And I remember she told me that Brock was there and had a Pokedex out. She heard a camera snap but she couldn't get out of Gary's arms."

Ruby kissed him. Ruby kissed him. Gary made her… I yelled at Ruby. Ruby kissed him.

"Ruby got you a gift from a store before that happened. I don't know what it was but it seemed like she thought you would like it. Ash… Ruby did nothing."

Ruby kis… Gary. Gary kissed Ruby. Gary kissed Ruby. I yelled at Ruby for something she didn't do.

"Oh god… what have I done?" I put my head in my hands. I cried and cried. HOW CAN I BE SUCH AN IDIOT?!

"Ash, go see her." Iris said.

"Iris, thank you." I pecked her on the cheek.

"As much as it pains me to see you rush to another woman, this is the right thing to do. I mean only little kids do something like not telling you." Iris blushed.

I got up and rushed out of the room.

I ran to the one place Ruby would go to if she needed to cry.

I knocked on the door relentlessly. Yang opened it and had fire in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yang please, let me see Ruby." I begged.

"Ash, I don't know what happened but Ruby looks like you just killed Summer so maybe you should jus-"

"RUBY, I'M SORRY!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Ash I think that when we get back, you should pack your things." Yang said as she began to shut the door.

"Wait."

The door opened a bit and I could see Ruby inside.

"Ruby…" I said.

"Yang, leave." Ruby said.

"But Ruby-"

"Yang." She said.

Yang walked away from the door and Ruby took Yang's spot. I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled Ruby in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"Ash, I'm sorry." Ruby cried as we fell the ground and cried.

"No, how could I be so stupid." I said. "Gary… that prick tried to make me angry and I fell right into his stupid trap."

Ruby lifted my head to look at her eyes.

"Remember what I told you when we were dating?"

"'Whether the legendary pokemon destroy the world or if the sky starts falling, I will always love you.'" I recited her exact words.

"Yup." Ruby chuckled. "Let's prove that bastard that his little plan failed."

Yang and Neo walked out to see us.

"Is everything okay, rubes?" Yang asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ruby smiled.

Later

"On the right we have Gary Oak from Pallet Town."

"Gary! Gary! Gary!" The crowds yelled.

"And on the le- what's that? Folks, we are getting a rather special appearance. On the left, we have Ash Rose, Ruby Rose, and Summer Rose!"

"ASH ASH ASH ASH!" The crowd cheered.

'What? Brock told me he sent the photo.' Gary said to himself.

"Gary!" Ash yelled.

The crowd went silent.

"What do you want?" Gary asked.

"How dare you. You tried to sabotage me by making Ruby kiss you. It wasn't enough to tell me that I was a shitty trainer, you had to try and destroy my family."

"Gary Oak, is this true?" The announcer asked.

"…yes."

Two minutes later

"The battle today has been cancelled. Gary Oak, by order of the pokemon officials, you have been banned from pokemon tournament. Gary, your pokemon license shall be revoked and after your grandfather passes, your father and sister shall be in charge of the ranch." The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Gary literally saw his entire life destroyed because he wanted to beat Ash.

Pov change

Gary hopped off of the stage and ran out of there.

"Ash, I'm so happy!" Ruby hugged me tightly.

"Ruby… I'm-"

"No. More. Talk." Ruby said, kissing me.

The crowd cheered even more as she kissed me.

Meanwhile

Gary ran out of the stadium and was met by Cinder and Yang. Yang had fiery red eyes, and Cinder had a sort of fire in her eyes.

"H-Hello." Gary said.

"Hello, those two people you tried to mess with. We're ruby's sisters and Ash's sister in laws." Yang said.

"And you just made us both very upset." Cinder said.

"*gulp*" Gary said.

Pov change (Ash)

We were still on the battlefield.

"Ruby, I am so sorry for how I treated you when I should have known that you wouldn't do that. Is there any way that you can forgive me?" I asked.

"There is one thing." Ruby said.

"Anything." I said.

Ruby pulled me in for a kiss. The crowd cheered as we kissed.

In the stands

"It is good they are back." I said.

"I'll say." Sun said.

Ruby whispered something to Ash and he smiled, so iy must've been something really 'exciting.' My phone went off.

Incoming call…

Fiery Angel

"Hello Yang." I said.

'Neo, can Summer hang out with us tonight? Ruby and Ash want to… make up.'

"Of course. But you know what that means."

'No beer or sex, I got i-'

'YOU TWO BITCHES ARE CRAZY!'

'Did I say you can speak?' Cinder asked.

"Yang who is that?"

'Oh nothing, just teaching someone a lesson. I'll see you at the room, sweety.'

"Bye." I said.

Later

I waited at the exit and saw Summer run up to me.

"Auntie Neo!"

"Bonjour, Summer. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Why can't I go with mommy and daddy?" Summer asked.

"Because they… need to discuss some things. Alone." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes it is boring and I am sure you will not like it."

"Mmm." Summer said.

"Which would you like? Boring talk with mommy and daddy or ice cream with Auntie Yang and Neo?" I asked.

"Ice cream!" Summer giggled.

"That is what I thought. Come on, Summer." I said as we walked to an ice cream store.

Elsewhere

Ruby and Ash walked into their suite, kissing each other passionately. Ash picked Ruby and walked towards the bed.

 **I think we know what happens next. Now if you'll all excuse me, I must get ready for my ascension into Heaven. I am going to a concert tomorrow I've been dying to go to. Until next update, cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I. Love. Miku. I went to the expo and I almost died from happiness. People were chanting for miku and then taking photos of it was just… unbelievably amazing. I am so in love with miku and to all who also love her, you have a new friend.**

I woke up to the white ceiling of my hotel suite. I looked to my right and saw my wife. She looked like she was having great dreams. What caught my eye was the necklace on her neck. It was the one she bought two days ago. Last night must have been crazy… the couch was turned, chairs knocked over, even the bathroom looked awful.

*knock* *knock*

"Nnnng… people." Ruby groaned.

"I'll open it, go back to sleep little rose." I kissed her forehead.

"Okay…" Ruby said before beginning to snore again.

I put on a robe and pants and walked to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Dawn, Iris, Calem and Serena.

"Oh hey guys uh, what's up?" I asked.

"We wanted to check in on you. Where's Ruby?" Iris asked.

"Well… she's kinda busy." I said.

"Oh really? Where i- ACK!" Calem began but was elbowed in the gut by Serena.

"Don't worry, we can come back later." Serena smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I shut the door.

"Who was it…" Ruby asked.

"It was just some of our friends." I said.

"Speaking of friends, aren't Sun and Neptune fighting today?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah and so is Roman against Calem."

"Oh can we please stay here?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing, sweety." I smiled.

"Let me just call Yang and tell her she can bring Summer back." Ruby said.

'Good morning, Ruby.' Neo yawned.

"Hi Neo, we were calling to let you know that you can bring Summer back." Ruby said.

'Oh okay, let me just wake Yang up and then we bring her.' She said.

"Sounds good." Ruby said.

'How was night?' Neo asked.

"Relaxing and really overdue." Ruby said.

Pov change (Neo)

"Sound like you have fun. Give me second. Yang."

"Yes?" Yang asked as she ate her waffles.

"We bring Summer back today." I said.

"Aww." Summer said.

"Okay, what time?" Yang asked.

"What time?" I asked.

'Anytime is good.'

"Okay, how about in one hour? We finish breakfast and then we bring her back." I said.

'That sounds like a plan. See you then.'

"Okay, Summer. Let's finish eating and then we go." I said.

"Okay." Summer said as she began to eat some more of her waffles.

We ate, got dressed, and began to head to the suite. On the way, Summer looked really sad.

"Summer, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Mommy and daddy no like me." Summer said.

This caught us by surprise like, really caught us.

"What do you mean, sweety?" I asked.

"Mommy and daddy make me stay with you, daddy's mommy and daddy, and you twice. Does mommy and daddy no like me?" Summer asked.

"Summer, your parents do love you. There has just been some things that they needed to deal with. Trust me, they love you dearly." Yang said.

"Summer, that is bad thought. What did Ruby and I say to do to bad thoughts?" I asked.

"To," Summer made a push motion, "go away."

"Yes, so do that." I said.

"Okay." Summer said.

Shortly after, we arrived at the suite and knocked. Ruby opened it and her legs were hugged by Summer.

"Hi Summer, how are you?" Ruby asked.

"She had great time." I said.

'I have to tell her.'

"Hey Summer, I know two people who missed you as much as I did. Daddy and Pikachu." Ruby said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu poked his head around the corner.

"Hey Summer." Ash smiled as he walked in.

"Daddy." Summer said as she walked over to Ash.

"Ruby." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can the three of us speak in private?" I asked.

"Uh sure." Ruby said.

She walked out and shut the door.

"What's up?"

"It's Summer." Yang said.

"What about her?" Ruby asked.

"On way here… she say weird thing."

"She asked if you and Ash hated her and that's why you made her stay with Ash's parents and us so many times." Yang said.

"Oh my god…" Ruby's eyes widened.

Pov change (Ruby)

'How could I be so stupid? Of course she would think that when Ash and I send her off multiple times.'

"Thank you for telling me this, I'll… I'll talk to her." I said.

"Okay. If you need anything let us know." Yang said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked in to see Pikachu and Summer playing together.

"Hey there, sweety."

"Hi mommy." Summer said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Mm hmm." Summer nodded.

"Are you sure? Anything you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Mm mmm." Summer shook her head.

"Well Yang and Neo told me that you asked them a question. They said that you asked if daddy and I hated you."

"…"

"Sweety, that is not true in any way. We love you more than life itself. Your father and I love you so much that we would give our lives for you." I said.

Summer looked at me and hugged me.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweety. I'm here." I patted her back.

Later

The matches ended. Sun won the match against Neptune and Torchwick easily beat Calem. It was starting to get late so we decided that Summer should head to bed. I walked over to see that Summer had fallen asleep on the floor while drawing. I picked the drawing up and I wanted to cry because of it.

It was a line drawing of Ash, Summer, and I holding hands. I could tell Summer was the small one, Ash was the one with a yellow line drawing on his shoulder I'm assuming was meant to be a pikachu, and I was the one with the red hair.

I picked Summer up and took her to her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I towards our bedroom but saw the moon was glowing brightly. I have been a bit quiet recently. I walked outside and stared at the moon.

"Hey mom. It's been a while. Sorry that I haven't talked in a while, there has been some things I needed to handle. Ash is doing really well in the tournament, then again I shouldn't be surprised, he's an amazing trainer. I hope that I'm raising Summer correctly. Yang and Cinder are doing well too. We all miss you. But we know what you would say: 'Keep moving forward. I will always be with you.' Well I should get going. Oh and happy Mother's Day." I said.

Meanwhile

Pov change (Ash)

I decided to call someone.

'Hello? Oh hello Ash, how are you?' Mom asked.

"Good, I wanted to call because I wanted to wish you a happy Mother's Day." I said.

'Oh sweety, thank you.' Mom said her cheerful voice.

"It's weird, I'm twenty four and this is the first time I wished my actual mother a happy Mother's Day."

'I guess we had to start somewhere.' Mom chuckled. 'How are you?'

"Better than before."

'Blue and May want to apologize for Gary and promise that he will be punished.' Mom said.

"Thanks…"

'Hey Ash, we wanted to tell you during dinner two days ago when that incident happened. Your father and I have talked with professor Ozpin and we are moving to Vale!'

"Wait really?" I asked.

'Yes, your father and I agreed that we need to make up for all the lost time and we are moving after the tournament.'

"That's awesome." I said.

'Well I won't keep you any longer. Maybe we can visit some time soon.'

"Yeah. Okay, goodnight." I said.

'Goodnight sweety.' Yellow said as she hung up.

 **Okay that's over. That was sorta meant to be a reference to Mother's Day so happy Mother's Day. I'm playing this game called battle frontier or something and I am so addicted because it's easy, and it also has an event going right now where you can get the vocaloids. Well until next time, cheers.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was kind of a normal schedule. I would wake up from Axew's constant whining, feed him and then decide that it's time to just get showered. Afterwards, I get dressed and eat some breakfast. It may not be as fresh as in Unova when I got them off of the trees, but they were still pretty good. It's been about four to five weeks into the tournament, and I think the one that has been impacted the most is Ash… I don't even want to remember what he did after Ruby left. But that was a week ago. No more about that, Iris.

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?"

'Hello Iris, it's Ruby.'

"Oh hello Ruby." I said.

As much as I am jealous of her being with Ash, it makes me happy to know that he is happy with Ruby.

"What's up?" I asked.

'I was wondering if you could look after Summer for a small bit. Ash and I are having a lunch with my sisters, and they can get a little… adult.'

"Sure, I'd be happy to take care of her." I smiled.

'Thank you, Iris. Meet in the lobby?' Ruby said.

"On my way now." I said as I hung up.

"Come on Axew." I said as I put axew on my shoulder. Ash was right, old habits do die hard.

We walked down to the lobby to see Ruby, Ash and Summer.

"Auntie Iris." Summer laughed as she ran up to me.

I guess I became part of the family.

"Hey there, Summer." I laughed as I hugged Summer.

"Hey Iris, thanks for doing this." Ash said.

"It's no problem, I always hated these things so I always look for a type of distraction. So Summer, where do you want to go today?" I asked.

"Park park park!" Summer cheered.

"Okay, we can go to the park." I chuckled.

"Have fun you two." Ruby waved as they walked off.

Later

"Yay! Park!" Summer laughed as she was running around the jungle gym.

"Okay Summer be careful." I said.

I looked around and saw that there were two other women. They had a little girl with them that looked to be about Summer's age. As I got closer, I realized who it was.

"Hi, professor Junipers."

"Oh hello, Iris." Proffesor Juniper smiled.

"How have you been Iris?" Professor Fennel Juniper asked.

The two professors have been married for about five years now but I don't remember them having a kid.

"Who's child is that?" I asked.

"Well we wanted to tell everyone after the tournament. We adopted a child." Aurea and Fennel smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two." I clapped my hands.

"And it looks like our little Hilda is becoming good friends with Summer." Aurea said.

We looked over and saw Summer and Hilda playing in the sand, making a sand hill.

"Auntie Iris, we make restaurant." Summer said.

"Whoa. That's so cool looking." I said.

"Mommies, look." Hilda said.

"Wow that looks amazing, Hilda." Fennel smiled.

Hilda and Summer began to run around the park but suddenly…

*bump*

"Owie." Summer said.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Summer." Serena said as she helped Summer up.

"Summer? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just bumped into me." Serena said.

"Oh hey Serena." I smiled.

Serena and I had a sort of falling out after Ash left. Maybe now I can make amends.

"Where's Ash or Ruby?" Serena asked.

"They went to go have lunch with the others and decided that I should look after Summer." I said.

"Well isn't this just such a happy reunion?" We heard a very drunk Gary say as he came into view.

"Gary, what happened to you?" I asked.

"What happened to me… was this little shit's father." Gary pointed at Summer.

"Hey!" Serena and I said.

Axew jumped off of my shoulder.

"Axew." Axew said.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Gary kicked Axew to the trees.

"Serena, I forgot my pokemon. Use yours."

"I left mine in my room." Serena said.

I looked at the proffesors. Fennel was helping Axew and Juniper was calling the police. I'm assuming they left theirs as well.

"Auntie, I'm scared." Summer hid behind me.

"Mommy!" Hilda ran over to Aurea.

"Iris, just give me Summer and I won't hurt you. I just want her." Gary said.

"No way, Gary." I said.

Gary got angry and made a fist.

"Stupid bitch." He began to throw a punch.

"And just what do ya tink ya doin?" We heard.

'That voice, I only know one pokemon who talks like that.'

"We are the employees at Edgar's diner."

"And we sort of have a second job as crime fighters."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Meowth's the name."

"We swore to ourselves to look after Ash."

"So here's our new boss who gives us actual cash!"

'They still do that weird intro?' I sweatdropped.

"Leave her alone, you drunk idiot." Ryan said.

"How… dare you. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Gary yelled.

"A boy who lost everything. Sound familiar?" Aurea asked.

"I don't care." Gary said.

"Give me that little bitch," Gary pulled a Pokeball out, "NOW!"

He released Blastoise.

"Gary this is your final warning. Leave." Ryan said.

"I don't need to be told what to do by an old man." Gary said.

"Very well." Ryan released a Primeape, Slowbro, Snorlax, Machop, and a Miltank.

"Blastoise… GO!" Gary yelled.

"Michael, use tackle." Primeape ran after Blastoise.

"Gavin, try and use confusion." Slowbro just started to walk into a tree.

"Jeremy, use power up punch." Machop nailed Blastoise.

"Edgar, use dig to make a hole around Blastoise." Miltank began to do so. After the attacks made contact with Blastoise, he fell backwards into the hole.

"And Jack… sit on Gary." Snorlax ran over and sat on Gary.

Officer Jennys appeared and arrested Gary.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Port." I said.

"Oh do not fret about it."

"That was incredible." Serena said.

"Indeed it was." We heard professor Ozpin say.

"Professor, it has been far too long." Ryan said.

"Indeed, I believe the last we met was when you visited your brother at beacon." Ozpin said.

Ozpin looked at us.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Juniper, I'm so sorry that you had to deal with that incident." I said.

'Wait, Axew.'

"Where's Axew?" I asked.

"Don't worry, he's recovering just fine." Fennel said as she walked up with Axew who had a small bandaid on his head. "Axew is a tough little guy."

"Thank you." I said as I gently grabbed Axew.

"It's getting late, we should get back. I have a wonderful lunch recipe I want to try." Fennel said.

"Okay." Aurea chuckled. "Hilda, is there something you want to say?"

Hilda walked up to Summer and waved.

"Bye bye." She said.

"Bye." Summer waved back.

Hilda quickly ran back and hugged Aurea's legs.

"Aw someone is shy. Come on, let's head home." Aurea said as she picked Hilda up and walked away.

"Auntie Iris, I wanna go home." Summer said.

"Okay sweety." I said.

"Bye Serena." I waved.

"Bye." Serena said.

Later

Ash and Ruby walked into the suite.

"That was quite an interesting exit with Neo and Yang." Ash said.

"I still wonder how she hasn't died of embarrassment." Ruby said.

Summer and I walked in.

"Oh you guys are back." I said.

"Yeah, lunch was fun. How were you today?" Ruby asked.

"That meanie showed up at the park."

"Meanie?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Gary. He may have been a bit drunk." I said.

"…why don't you come in, Iris. I'll make some lemonade. Summer, come with me." Ruby suggested.

"Okay." Summer said.

I was kinda thirsty I guess.

"Sure." I smiled.

Axew jumped down from my shoulder and began to talk to Pikachu. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Ash did the same and looked at me.

"What did Gary say?" He asked.

"He was swearing at her and then said how that he blames you for what happened to him."

"What happened next?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket actually showed up. They didn't fight though. They work here at a place called 'Edgar's Cafe' and I guess that the boss knew you?" I asked.

"He has a brother in Vale. He actually made those people leave when they began to harass me."

"Well he released his pokemon and Gary released a Blastoise I guess he hid. He quickly lost and was arrested by Jenny." I said.

"I'm back." Ruby smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby. But I should actually be getting back to my room, Axew needs to rest, and I do too." I yawned.

"Oh okay, hope Axew gets better." Ruby said.

Pov change (Ash)

It was the next morning and I decided to go check out the new matches. It's now the semi finals and the people who are left from Vale are Roman, Sun, and I. Now we use all of our pokemon.

I turned on the tv and smiled.

"Looks like your wish comes true, Torchwick." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Wwwweelcome back ladies and gentlemen to another exciting match. This is the semi finals people, so that means that now trainers will use three pokemon. It may be different from usual tournaments but we want to keep the arenas intact before the finals." The audience laughed. "This match is between the brother in law of Ruby Rose and the husband of Ruby Rose. On the left we have Roman Torchwick. And on the right, we have Ash Ketchum!"

The two relatives appeared on the field and released their pokemon.

"Now we have is a match between Charizard and Nevermore. No time limit, substitutions are allowed. Ready? Begin!" The announcer said.

"Charizard, let's show our dear brother how we roll."

Charizard roared and began to ascend into the air.

"Nevermore, let's stretch our wings." I said.

Nevermore cried out and began to ascend.

"Use flamethrower."

"Nevermore, dodge and use feather dance."

Nevermore dodged and shot multiple feathers and Charizard. Making direct contact, Charizard yelped in pain as feathers punctured through his skin.

"Charizard, don't let them beat you so easily. Use ariel takedown."

Charizard charged at Nevermore and grabbed the bird tightly before beginning to drop like a bomb.

"Nevermore, use peck to get out of there!"

Nevermore began to peck multiple parts of Charizard before the dragon finally released his grip on the bird.

"Nevermore, use wing attack."

Nevermore began to fly in a circle around the dragon so fast that you could just barely see the massive pokemon.

*whack*

Charizard received a blow to the stomach.

*wham*

The head.

Attack after attack, the dragon began to breathe heavily. When the attack ended, Charizard was standing on a hair.

"Charizard, you're done." Roman said.

Charizard nodded and collapsed.

"Charizard is eliminated. Trainer, release your next pokemon."

"You did good, Charizard." Roman said. "Golem, let's go."

"A golem? Nevermore, return. Lucario, let's go."

"Begin!"

"Golem, use rock tomb."

"Lucario, let's surprise the audience. Aura sword."

Lucario formed a blue sword in his hands and charged at Golem. Golem threw multiple boulders at Lucario, but Lucario sliced the boulders with ease. Lucario jumped on top of Golem's shell and shoved the sword into the rocky skin. Golem yelped in pain and threw Lucario.

"Make him suffer, use tackle."

Golem charged at Lucario, and was going to charge him into a wall.

"Lucario quickly, use aura sphere and fire in Golem's wound."

Lucario placed his paw on Golem's wound and fired aura spheres like crazy. Each shot slowed Golem down more and more, until Golem collapsed.

"Golem has fainted. Trainer release your last pokemon."

"Golem, return. Beowulf, let's show him who has the superior Beowulf."

"Beowulf huh? Well then, Beowulf!" Ash said as he released Beowulf.

"Begin!" The ref yelled.

"Tackle." The two in laws said.

Both beowulfs charged at each other and clenched each other's hands, refusing to let go.

In the stands

"Ugh, boys are so easy to tell." Cinder said.

"Huh?" Ruby and Iris asked.

"Our dearest husbands are both trying to impress us and show who has a better Beowulf." Cinder said.

"I mean how do we find these types of boys, dear sister?" Ruby chuckled.

Cinder glared before a mile appeared on her face and she too began to chuckle.

"Cinder… did you do the tradition?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I did." Cinder looked down, "so did yang."

"That's good, I'm sure mom appreciated it." Ruby said.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Well sweety, mommy, auntie Cinder and Yang have a tradition. Remember when I told you that my mommy is in the sky?"

Summer nodded.

"Well every year on either Mother's Day or her birthday, mommy, auntie Cinder and auntie Yang look at the moon and try to talk to her." Ruby said.

*BAM*

Ash's Beowulf was flung into the ground.

"Dark spheres." Roman said.

Roman's jumped on top of Ash'd and began to fire multiple dark orbs at Beowulf.

"Beowulf get out of there!" Ash yelled.

Beowulf looked through each hit and saw a small weakness. Ash's Beowulf raised his legs and kicked himself ahead a bit using the ground that he was slightly stuck in.

"Dark sphere!"

Ash's Beowulf shot a big dark sphere at Roman's and made a direct hit. The two wolves jumped back ten feet and stared at each other.

"What an intense match!" The announcer yelled.

"Dark beam!" The two yelled.

The two dark wolves opened their mouths and both fired a straight line of purplish black power at each other. The blasts clashed and created a sort of force. It stayed like that for a while before Ash's Beowulf began to falter.

"COME ON, WE CAN DO THIS." Ash yelled.

Beowulf narrowed his eyes and stomped his foot deep into the ground.

"RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRRR!" Beowulf roared as he fired ANOTHER?

"Impossible…" Roman said.

The second blast broke through Roman's blast and directly hit Beowulf with power of three powerful Dark Beams.

*BOOOOOM*

When the dust settled, Ash's Beowulf was standing victorious.

"And that's it folks. Roman's Beowulf has fainted. That being said, Beowulf is Roman's third pokemon. The winner is Ash Ketchum!"

In the lockeroom

Ash's pov

"Well it seems that it has been decided." I said.

"Eh shut up, I'll get you next time." Roman said.

"Ash, that was quite the show." I heard behind me.

I turned and saw Professor Fennel.

"Professor Fennel!" I said, shocked to see her.

"Please…" she shyly showed her wedding ring, "it's professor Juniper."

"Oh my god! You two got together?!" I asked.

"Yes." Fennel said shyly.

"I'm so happy for you." I said.

"R-Really?" Fennel asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I may be cruel, but there is one thing that I will always accept and that's love, sweetheart." Roman said.

"Call anyone else sweetheart and I'll tell Cinder. But oh my god, I'm so happy for you." I hugged Fennel. "Who asked who?"

"Aurea asked me. And there's more. We adopted, in fact I think our little Hilda and Summer had fun at the park." Fennel said.

"Wait, you guys were at the park?" I asked.

"Yes… Iris used Axew but Gary just kicked the little guy into a tree. Luckily, he's a tough little guy like Pikachu. Where is Pikachu anyways?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu hopped on my shoulder.

"Hey there Pikachu." Fennel smiled as she scratched Pikachu's neck. "So Ash just so you know, Aurea and I would like to have you and your family over to our hotel room for dinner."

"Um sure, I'll ask Ruby. What time?" I asked.

"Around six? Hilda really enjoyed playing with Summer." Fennel said.

"That might work, I'll call you when Ruby decides." I said.

"Okay." Fennel smiled. "Oh shoot, I have to go. Hilda is probably awake now and Aurea is trying to sleep. Bye!" Fennel waved as she ran off.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

 **The battle is over. The strongest relative is decided. Now the rest of the competition remains. What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it. The final chapter.**

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"I am sure." I said as I walked up to the platform. "My wish ends now."

The platform rose to the stadium to the thousands of fans.

"And on the left we have the unbeatable Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" The crowds yelled.

I look down to see pikachu. I nodded and he nodded back.

"Trainers, release yo-"

"Wait!" I yelled.

The crowds began to murmur as the cameras cut to me.

"Does Ash wish to make remarks about his opponent?" The announcer asked.

"I am dropping out of the tournament." I said.

The crowd gasped and now lots of cameras were on me.

"Mr. Ketchum, why do you wish to leave when you are so close to the dream?" The announcer asked.

A mic appeared in front of me and I grabbed it.

"I am dropping out because I am done. I ran away because of the people I called friends. They told me I was trying to reach something that is a dream. For years, I was determined to show them that I can make that dream possible… to become the Pokemon master. As a child, it was all I wanted to become. I would be asked if I would move back here if I win and the answer is no. I am staying in Vale with my family." I said as I walked out of the stadium.

Outside, Ruby, Summer, and everyone else was there.

"Are you ready?" Ruby extended her hand towards me.

"Yes." I said.

I walked up and stood in between my parents, my hand around Ruby and our free hands on Summer.

"Goodbye Kanto." I said as I released gardevoir and we teleported home.

 **I apologize for how short this is, but this was going no where and I just wanted to end it. Maybe in the future, I'll make a remake. But now this is the end.**


End file.
